80 Es un buen número
by Gis Cullen
Summary: Con sus 80 kilos y todo, Isabella Swan no era acomplejada por su cuerpo, todo estaba donde debía estar para hacerla una hermosa chica. Pero a los ojos de las demás chicas pesar más de 50 kilos era inaceptable ¿Qué pasara cuando conozca a su nuevo profesor de biología? ¿Qué tanto puede ocultar un profesor nerd? No todo es lo que parece y para el profesor Cullen, 80 es un buen número
1. Chapter 1

**80 Es un buen número**

by _**Gis Cullen**_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece a mí.

* * *

**FanFic dedicado a las locas de _Sool Onuma, Yuriby Martinez y Danila Pereyra_**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Mell Stefani.

groups/betasffaddiction/

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Doble personalidad**

**Isabella POV.**

Bien Bella, hoy empieza tu primer día de este último maldito año en el Spartans de Forks, menudo nombre para un instituto. Sólo un día más y esta pesadilla termina.

Sentía sus ojos en mí —como siempre—, respiré hondo mientras terminaba de estacionar y tomé mi mochila del asiento. Estaba agradecida de que no necesitara lentes o aparatos para los dientes porque mi vida estaría realmente acabada si tuviera que lidiar con eso además de pesar más de 50 kilos. Salí de la camioneta y deslicé la mochila sobre mi hombro, guardando las llaves en mi bolsillo y cerrando la puerta. Mantuve mi cabeza en alto cuando entré al edificio, las mismas caras de siempre voltearon a verme. ¡Hijos de puta! ¿Qué mierda había hecho para ganarme su enemistad y odio? ¡Oh, claro! Lo olvidaba. En este tiempo una chica normal para la sociedad no debía pisar más de cincuenta kilos y mi hermoso cuerpo, claro estaba, no tenía ese peso, no. A mis 80 kilos los llevaba bien puestos y proporcionados, todo estaba donde debía. Tenía un buen culo, buenos pechos, mi cabello que me llegaba hasta la cintura era ondulado y bonito; mi rostro, bueno, creo que era mi mejor atributo, no tenía imperfecciones algo que sabía muchas de las flacas escuálidas estas me envidiaban.

Por supuesto mis ojos no se quedaban atrás. Los condenados eran de un extraño color verde, Charlie decía siempre que mis ojos se parecían a los de un gato y…

—¡Quítate gorda! —me gritó Tanya parándose frente a mí. Detrás de ella estaban las bastardas de su séquito, Jessica-puta-Stanley y Lauren-garganta profunda-Mallory. Suspiré rodando los ojos, ¿de dónde mierda habían salido?

_Sólo aguanta un día más Bella —_me dije mentalmente.

—Tienes todo el pasillo para pasar, Tanya… —expliqué con voz cansina ¿es no se cansaba de hacer siempre lo mismo?

—Tú obstaculizas "todo el pasillo", cerda… —Ella se rió y sus perras le siguieron— ¿Sabes? Deberías hacernos un favor y hacértelo a ti misma, deberías desaparecer de este mundo, tú le quitas espacio a las personas hermosas, ¿no es cierto, chicas? —ellas asintieron. Estaban mal si creían que me quedaría callada.

—Tengo una mejor idea —dije sonriéndoles. Los estudiantes ya se habían juntado a nuestro alrededor—, que tal si tú y tu séquito de zorras se fuman estos… —le sonreí mostrándoles a ellas los dedos groseros de mis manos.

—¡Maldita gorda asquerosa! —chillaron todas, en especial Tanya, que hizo una mueca con su rostro que evidenciaba claramente su operada nariz.

—Lo que sea, estúpidas… —dije esquivándolas aún con mis dedos levantados en el aire.

—¡Me las vas a pagar, cerda! —gritó cuando yo ya me había alejado riéndome.

Una vez sentada en mi banco, suspiré mirando hacia la ventana. El tiempo se había vuelto un poco más violento, había viento y los árboles se mecían de un lado a otro; siempre me asusto un poco cuando pasa esto, creo que jamás me acostumbraría al tiempo de este pueblo. Pequeñas gotas empezaron a golpear el vidrio de la ventana y maldije mi mala suerte por no haber traído un puto abrigo, pero qué mierda iba a saber yo que se estaba formando una tormenta si cuando salir de casa solamente estaba nublado.

La puerta del salón de clase se abrió y por ésta entró el rector del instituto. Miré mi reloj y habían pasado diez minutos desde que tendría que haber empezado la clase del viejo de biología. Se me hizo raro, él siempre llegaba puntual. El profesor Banner era tan viejo como Matusalén y si no, le llegaba raspando.

—¡Atención! —pidió el rector— El profesor Banner sufrió un accidente doméstico al querer salir de su casa para venir al instituto y fue inmediatamente llevado a un hospital —todos comenzaron a gritar que tenían hora libre, yo solamente rodeé los ojos; ahora me tendría que aguantar una jodida hora con todas las porristas y gran parte del equipo de football. Miré disimuladamente a Tanya y ésta hablaba con sus perritas—. ¡No se apuren! El profesor Banner llamó a uno de sus antiguos estudiantes, que aceptó venir de inmediato a cubrir el puesto vacante ya que de momento el profesor Banner no se podrá hacer cargo de ustedes y… —Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta y el rector miró para ver quién lo interrumpía— ¡Oh, aquí está el nuevo profesor! ¡Pase profesor! —gritó el rector.

Ni en mis más jodidos sueños me iba a imaginar que el nuevo profesor era tan joven. Bueno supuse que al ser el profesor Banner tan viejo, uno de sus estudiantes casi tendría que ser de su edad o unos años menos, pero no un profesor que para variar usaba pantalones de vestir a cuadrille en tonos rojizos, camisa blanca con un sweater gris, corbata a cuadrille también. ¿Tendrá un fetiche con los estampados escoceses? En fin, tenía una chaqueta color chocolate oscuro de terciopelo. ¿De dónde había salido este tipo? Para terminar su extraño pero bonito _"outfit"_ unos lentes de montura negra. Definitivamente este profesor era un preferido del viejo Banner, no por nada lo había mandado para suplantarlo, el hombre debía de ser tanto o más aplicado que Banner, él no siempre recomendaba a profesores nuevos y mucho menos jóvenes.

No presté atención a lo siguiente que dijo el rector; deje que simplemente siguiera hablando. Fijé mi vista en la ventana y me pregunté si había cerrado la ventana de mi habitación. La condenada lluvia caía de costado y si había dejado todo abierto, mí casa sería una casa acuática en estos momentos.

—Disculpe señorita… —Miré a mi costado y mis ojos dieron justo con la cintura de un pantalón a cuadros ¡Diablos! Miré hacia arriba y casi más me atoro con mi saliva. El nuevo profesor me miraba con su ceño fruncido ¡Oh Dios mío! Sus ojos… ¡Mierda y yo que me quejaba de los míos! Sus ojos eran de un grisáceo oscuro casi azules y me miraban fijamente. ¡Joder! ¿Eso que había pasado por entre sus labios, había sido su lengua? Aclaré mi garganta y sentí la mirada de todo el curso sobre mí.

—Swan. Isabella Swan. —Sentí mis mejillas calientes y mi pierna comenzó a moverse como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

—Bien señorita… Swan, quiere decirme lo que he dicho —Miré a mi alrededor y todos estaban conteniendo sus risas.

—¡Profesor, deje de perder el tiempo con esa gorda! Yo digo que… —El nuevo profesor se dio la vuelta y miró hacia dónde provenía la chillona voz, claro que sabía quién había hablado, pero la mirada que le dio el hombre a la reventada de Tanya fue para un momento Kodak.

El nuevo profesor, que hasta el momento no sabía su jodido nombre, se dirigió con su mirada gélida hasta pararse frente al banco de la rubia, ésta le sonrió y él rodó los ojos. ¡Él rodó los malditos ojos de gato! ¡Él… claro que lo hizo!

—¿Me puede decir su nombre, por favor? —Él cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, no sin antes acomodar sus lentes con su dedo medio. ¿Me parece a mí, o él le mostro su dedo medio con delicadeza?

La sonrisa roja chillona de Tanya se fue apagando.

—¿Y bien?

—T-Tanya Denali. —Él se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta del salón.

—Señorita Denali, le voy a pedir por favor que se retire de mi clase, se lo voy a decir por primera y última vez a usted y ¡a toda la clase! —dijo lo último levantando la voz y mirando a todos los presentes—. Yo no voy a tolerar las faltas de respeto en esta clase hacia ninguno de sus compañeros y eso incluye a la señorita Swan. —Volvió a fijar la vista en la idiota de Tanya que aún lo seguía mirando desde su banco—. En cuanto a usted señorita… No recuerdo haberle pedido su opinión, no me gusta que me interrumpan en las clases. Ahora le vuelvo a repetir… salga de mi clase. ¡Ahora! —Todos miramos a Tanya que se levantó de su asiento confundida y avergonzada.

_¡Ja! Toma esa zorra —_me dije para mis adentros mientras hacía un baile de victoria imaginario.

Estaba tan feliz mirando por donde había salido Tanya que no me di cuenta que el profesor se había vuelto a parar a mi lado. Me encogí de hombros. ¡Mierda, que no me haga salir a mí también!

—Señorita Swan, estoy esperan su respuesta…

—Yo… Uhm… ¿Po-podría repetir? Es que no escuché y… —Él apoyó sus manos sobre mi escritorio y se inclinó sobre mí.

—Si no estuviera mirando por la ventana cuando hablo, me podría responder perfectamente —Me sonrojé como una tonta.

—Lo siento, no volverá a pasar profesor… —¿Había dicho como se llamaba?

—Ve, si estuviera prestando atención sabría mi nombre… —Él se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta su escritorio— Señorita Swan la quiero ver después de clase —Fue lo último que dijo antes de seguir donde creo había quedado.

Las dos horas que teníamos de biología con el nuevo profesor habían pasado demasiado lento para mi gusto y suerte. El hombre de cabello castaño miraba en mi dirección más veces de las que a mí me hubiese gustado. Él explicaba una teoría celular que lejos estaba yo de prestarle atención, pero no había manera de que volteara a mirar por la ventana como quería porque cada vez que lo hacía el ridículo profesor, aclaraba su garganta de manera exagerada llamando mi atención.

Dejé de intentar mirar como la lluvia golpeaba con potencia el vidrio de la ventana y traté de atender a su discurso. Quería saber cuántos años tenía, era muy joven, no le daba más de veinticinco o veintisiete años tal vez. Él no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie, estaba segura que sin los lentes sería un perfecto modelito de revista. ¡El condenado estaba como quería! ¡Se partía de lo bueno que estaba! Bueno, y qué decir de su trasero. ¿Por qué debía usar esos pantalones escoceses que se amoldaban a su culo como si fuera una segunda piel? ¡Ok, no! Estaba exagerando, pero sí que tenía un lindo culo.

¿Estaba pensando de esa forma sobre el profesor, del cual ni siquiera sabía el nombre?

Me quedé mirándolo fijamente y , claramente, él se dio cuenta. Y de pronto, un sonrojo muy leveaparecio en sus mejillas. Su voz se escuchaba nerviosa y algo ronca, ¿había empezado a tartamudear? ¿Dónde había quedado aquel profesor seguro de hace dos horas atrás que parecía llevarse el mundo por delante y que no le importaba sacarte de la clase? Ahora parecía un verdadero nerd. Sí, esas cosas por más grande que uno sea, no se quitan más. Si naciste nerd, así vas a morir. ¿De dónde mierda salió esa frase?

Finalmente el primer receso comenzó y todos salieron disparando. Cuando digo todos, eso me incluye a mí también. Tomé mi libro y cuaderno de apunte y los guardé en mi mochila. Casi estaba llegando a la puerta siendo empujada por el imbécil de Newton cuando lo escuché.

—Señorita Swan recuerdo haberle dicho que se quedara después de mi clase —Me quedé parada en mi lugar sin moverme ni darme vuelta, viendo como todos salían burlándose. ¡Hijos de puta!

Cuando ya no quedó nadie recién me di la vuelta y ¡joder! ¿En qué momento se había parado detrás de mí? Di un paso hacia atrás y fruncí mi ceño. Me estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa y de pronto sentí que la temperatura del ambiente aumentaba. No aguantaba su mirada fija en mí.

¿Este hombre era bipolar o qué?

Aclaré mi garganta y lo rodeé para pararme frente a su escritorio a esperar que dijera lo que sea que iba a decirme. Él exhaló de manera exagerada y caminó hasta sentarse en su silla.

—Señorita Swan —dijo mirandome fijamente—, no me gusta que mis alumnos no presten atención en clases. Si no le gusta estar presente, yo no me voy a oponer a que usted se saltee las clases, no soy yo el que se perjudica, pero… —¿Qué? ¿Saltearme sus clases?

—Profesor… —Mierda, ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba— No volverá a pasar, se lo prometo y por supuesto que no me quiero saltear sus clases, es mí último año no quiero…

—Bien, entonces que sea la última vez que no me presta atención —señaló, levantándose de golpe, apoyando sus manos en el escritorio, se inclinó hasta quedar frente a mi rostro y habló de manera calmada pero fría—. Quiero que sus ojos estén conmigo, no quiero que mire a otro lado, ¿ha entendido? —Asentí, por inercia a hacer algo.

Una imperceptible sonrisa apareció en sus labios pero enseguida se fue. Volvió a sentarse en su asiento.

—¿Pu-puedo retirarme? —asintió sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

Me di media vuelta y caminé hacia la puerta, la abrí pero antes recordé que me estaba olvidando de algo.

—Profesor, ¿cuál es su nombre?

—Edward Cullen… Quiero decir, profesor Cullen —aclaró corrigiéndose enseguida.—. Que no se vuelva a repetir señorita Swan —Negué con mi cabeza.

—Hasta mañana, profesor Cullen. —Él asiento con la cabeza y yo salí casi corriendo del curso.

Llegué a la cafetería y literalmente tiré la mochila sobre la mesa. La conversacion con Cullen me había dejado fuera de juego, ¿a qué se refería con que no dejará de mirarlo? ¿Es qué acaso era de esas personas que le gustaba que lo estén viendo? ¡Que tipo más raro! Y guapo… y que ojos… y su boca. ¡Oh Dios!… ¡Y qué buen culo!

_Ya idiota… Deja de ser tan calentona, por poco y hoy te hecha a ti también de la clase. —_Esto de hablarme a mí misma servía para aplacarme de vez en cuando.

—¡Bella! —Lo que me faltaba.

—¡Hola Alice! —Fingí una sonrisa. Sí, la enana como todos la llamaban, que trabajaba en la biblioteca del instituto era mi única mejor amiga ¿Qué tan patética podía llegar a ser?

Tenía de mejor amiga a una chica mucho mayor que yo, bueno no tanto, sólo me llevaba cinco años. Cuando Alice llegó como reemplazo de la antigua bibliotecaria inmediatamente nos hicimos amigas. Al parecer la energía que ella siempre llevaba encima no a muchos les gustaba y no muchos sabían tratar con ella. En cambio a mí me agradaba y mi hermosa figura de hada curvilínea no era un impedimento para que seamos amigas, eso fue lo que me dijo cuando un día le planteé los problemas que estaba teniendo por culpa de mi cuerpo y que a los demás eso les afectaba.

Alice siempre se daba cuenta si algo pasaba, simplemente no podía ocultarle nada. Y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

—¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Alguien te dijo algo? —Negué con la cabeza. ¿Cómo le decía la situación extraña que viví hoy con el profesor?

—No tuve un buen primer día… Eso es todo. —Ella se relajó pero estaba segura que no lo dejaría pasar.

—Ya te dije que dejaras de hacer caso a lo que los demás digan de ti, eres hermosa y que los demás se vayan a la mierda. —Me reí junto con ella,

—Lo sé y sabes que no me quedo callada cuando tengo que mandarlos a la mierda, pero a veces me cansan. ¿Es que no se dan cuenta que ya el próximo año cuando vayan a la universidad nadie sabrá quiénes son? —Ella me comprendía como nadie— Dejemos de hablar de esos imbéciles y cuéntame cómo te fue en las vacaciones con Jasper.

Hablamos por un rato y nos reímos de cada anécdota que ella contaba. Hasta me había traído un obsequio.

—No debiste molestarte…

—No es nada, pero no te lo traje al instituto porque quiero que sea una sorpresa y que lo usemos hoy en la noche —dijo muy segura de sí misma. ¿Hoy en la noche? ¡Puff! Estaba loca si creía que hoy saldría.

—Alice estás mal si crees que hoy saldré, mañana tengo clases. ¿Sabes cómo vendré? ¡Con las almhoadas pegadas en la cabeza!

—¡Oh vamos, será divertido! Saldremos con Jasper —Ella se quedó callada—, quiero que lo conozcas. —Juntó sus manos— ¡¿Por favor?! —preguntó haciendo su clásico puchero mortal.

—¡Maldición, de acuerdo! Pero no me quedaré hasta muy tarde. —Ella se carcajeó y saltó en su silla— ¡Alice compórtate! Recuerda que tú eres la adulta y yo la adolescente. —Se hizo la desentendida y seguimos hablando por el rato que duro el receso.

Cuando la campana sonó, guardé los paquetitos de las barras de cereales que había comido con Alice. Sabía muy bien que yo era una chica "grande" pero aun así, trataba de comer bien, pero la maldita genética era un perra y esta vez yo había salido perdiendo. Que se le iba a hacer, mis huesos eran grandes.

Salimos con Alice de la cafetería y nos saludamos prometiendo vernos en el próximo receso.

—¡Oh Bella me olvidaba! Pasaremos a buscarte con Jasper a eso de las ocho… Por favor ponte bonita… No me mires así, yo sé que tú cuando quieres puedes parecer toda una zorra. —Hice una mueca de asco— Ya, ve como quieras, sólo bromeo. —Rodé los ojos y comencé a caminar hasta mi segunda clase.

El resto del día pasó sin contratiempo o por lo menos ninguno fuera de lo normal. Que me llamaran gorda, cerda, asquerosa, ¡muérete infeliz! Sí, hasta ese punto de crueldad llegaban. Ni modo, sólo era cosa de esperar, faltaba poco y no dejaría que nadie me lastimara.

Ya para la tarde me di un relajante baño. Le había pedido permiso a mis padres para salir, siempre prometiendo que no llegaría tarde y que Alice me dejaría en la puerta de casa.

Luego del baño me dediqué gran parte del tiempo a decidir que ponerme. Algunas de las prendas que tenía me estaban quedando un poco grandes ya que el cuidarme más seguido con las comidas y salir a caminar por las tardes estaba haciendo efecto; y eso me ponía contenta y hasta exitada. Elegí un vestido azul oscuro. El vestido había sido un regalo de Alice, según ella el corte de éste era uno que me favorecía, me llegaba hasta por arriba de las rodillas y era cruzado en la parte más chiquita de mi cintura. Suspiré pensando que a lo mejor era mucho, pues ni modo, era lo único presentable que tenía. Dejé mi cabello suelto y me maquillé de manera sutil. Ya estaba casi todo listo, sólo faltaban mis zapatos, pero ni borracha usaría tacones, opté por unas bailarinas negras de charol.

Sentí la bocina del auto de Alice y me alarmé, miré la hora en mi celular y todavía faltaban quince minutos. ¡Maldita Alice! Tomé todo lo que pude en mi bolsito y salí disparando. Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta Renée me frenó.

—Hija, ¿a dónde van, que estás tan arreglada? —me miré.

—Voy a conocer al novio de Alice, ¿es mucho? —Ella negó con una sonrisa.

—Estás hermosa como siempre… Pásala lindo y no llegues tarde, ya sabes lo que tu padre dijo. —Asentí, besando su mejilla y salí de la casa.

Cuando llegué al auto de mi amiga sólo estaba ella. Me subí y Alice arrancó, haciéndome salir disparada.

—¿Y Jasper?

—Nos veremos en el bar —¿Qué bar? La miré mal.

—Pensé que iríamos a comer algo, Alice… Tú sabes que yo no tengo edad para beber alcohol. —Ella sonrió con esa sonrisa pícara que me hacía dudar de haber venido.

—No te preocupes, el mejor amigo de Jasper es el dueño del lugar —dijo como si nada.

—¿Tú conoces al amigo de Jasper? ¿Cómo sabes que me dejará beber o pasar siquiera? —pregunté algo ofuscada. ¡Maldita enana!

—Cariño, estás hablando con Alice… Tú bien sabes que conmigo nadie puede y no, no conozco al amigo de Jasper. —No dije nada y guardé silencio hasta que llegamos al bar.

Alice estacionó a una cuadra, pues bien se jodía ella, ella era la que traía tacones, no yo.

Al llegar a la puerta Alice se identificó y solo dijo _"ella viene conmigo", _el de seguridad asintió con la cabeza y nos dejó pasar. Traté de relajarme, no iba a ser una buena compañía si estaba con cara larga, así que me propuse pasarla bien.

El lugar estaba bastante lleno, las mujeres y hombres reían, algunas bailaban y otras simplemente compartían bebidas en la barra. Alice me hizo caminar hasta un sector del costado de la barra y un chico rubio le hizo una seña para que se acercara a él. Alice pegó un gritito y me tomó del brazo haciendo que me apurara.

—¡Amor! —gritó envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio. Le dio un beso y luego se separó haciendo un paso para atrás— Bebé… ella es Bella, mi mejor amiga; Bella, él es Jasper, mi novio. —El chico se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Un gusto Bella, Alice suele hablar mucho de ti —le sonreí.

—El gusto es mío y déjame decirte que la que siempre habla de ti es ella, tienes una novia súper hiperactiva.

—Dímelo a mí…

—¡Oigan… sigo aquí! —Todos reimos.

Jasper pidió bebidas para todos excepto para mí que pidió un trago de jugo de frutas con energizante. Estabamos entretenidos y divirtiéndonos, pasándolo realmente bien. Hasta que Jasper se paró de su lugar y agitó su mano como tratando de llamar la atención de alguien.

—¿A quién trata de llamar? —le susurré a Alice.

—A su amigo, estamos esperándolo. —La miré como preguntando— ¿Qué, acaso no te lo dije? —niego con mi cabeza.

—Claro que no lo dijiste, pensé que solo seríamos los tres, Alice.

—Bueno, uno más uno menos, ¿qué nos hace? —Ella se encogió de hombros— Es el dueño del lugar, era obvio que iba a estar con nosotros —suspiré.

—Aun así, me hubiese gustado que me lo dijeras. —Ninguna de las dos dijo nada porque justo en ese momento alguien se paró detrás de las dos.

—¿Por qué esa cara Eddie? —pregunta Jasper a quien sea que se haya acercado a nuestra mesa.

—Los proveedores son unos hijos de puta… —Y eso fue lo único que tuvo que decir el extraño amigo de Jasper para darme cuenta de quién mierda se trataba— ¿No me presentas? —Abrí mis ojos como plato y tragué grueso.

_¡Por favor tierra, ábrete aquí mismo y trágame! —_me decía mentalmente y por otro lado ¡¿él había dicho hijo de puta?!

—Claro, esta hermosura de aquí es el amor de mi vida, Alice… Amor, él es mi mejor amigo. —Alice quién ya se había parado y colocado a la par de su novio extendió su mano y ambos se saludaron— Y ella es Bella, la mejor amiga de Alice… ¿Bella? —Aclaré mi garganta y me paré de mi lugar, aún no me había dado la vuelta pero esperaba que para cuando lo hiciera, los nervios no me jueguen una mala pasada.

Me di la vuelta con mi cabeza gacha.

—Bueno, si no levantas tu cabecita no podré ver lo bella que eres… Soy Edward Cullen. —¡Joder!

Suspiré y después de tragar el resto de saliba de mi boca, levanté mi cabeza y lo miré. Juro por todos lo putos santos que casi me voy de culo al ver semejante espécimen de hombre. ¿Dónde demonios había quedado el profesor nerd? Mi profesor nerd.

¡Puta madre! Si hasta parecía un modelo de Calvin Klein.

El profesor Cullen, que ahora era todo menos mi profesor de biología, no era ese hombre que hoy me había reprendido por no haberle puesto atención a su clase, no. Este Edward Cullen, que tenía ahora frente a mis narices, era todo un espécimen de hombre. ¿Dónde había dejado sus pantalones escoceses, su corbata y sus lentes? ¿Quién era éste hombre que se me presentaba con el nombre de mi profesor?

Él al darse cuenta quién era yo, frunció su ceño y miró a su alrededor, luego volvió a mirar a Alice y soltó una pequeña risa. Fruncí mi ceño ¿Ahora qué mierda le pasaba?

Aclaré mi garganta y él volvió a mirarme, pero esta vez no solo miró mi rostro, sino que reparó en cómo iba vestida. Claramente vi como levantaba una ceja al ver que llevaba un vestido. ¡Cabrón! ¿Qué solamente las de 60-90-60 pueden usar vestidos?

Yo no tenía por que esconderme, era él quién tenía dos personalidades diferentes. Irguiéndome orgullosa y levantando muy bien mi frente hablé:

—Un gusto… Aunque ya nos conocemos, ¿no es así, profesor Cullen? —Sus ojos flamearon y esa tonalidad extraña de sus ojos se volvió más oscura al escuchar que le decía profesor.

—Señorita Swan, ¿qué hace aquí? —preguntó casi gruñendo.

—¿Qué? ¡Por favor! No estamos en el instituto, así que no tengo por que decirle nada y ahora con su permiso… Voy… a bailar, ¿sí? —Miró a Alice y ella se veía tan o más confundida que yo. ¿Acaso no sabía quién era el mejor amigo de su novio? ¿Ella trabajaba en el jodido instituto y no lo conocía? Pasé junto a ella y me apresuré a llegar a la pista. ¿Por qué tuve que decir que iba a bailar? ¡Yo y mi bocota!

No pude llegar muy lejos porque sentí que alguien me tomaba de los brazos por detrás logrando que detuviera el paso.

_¡Oh rayos! ¿Eso que siento en mi espalda es un pecho? ¡Joder, joder!_

—Tú no vas a ningún lado sin hablar conmigo antes —susurró el profesor Cullen en mi oído. Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espina dorsal al sentir como su aliento golpeaba mi piel. ¡Él había susurrado en mi oído! ¡Mi profesor de biología me estaba susurrando! ¡detrás de mi espalda!

¿Eso se podía? ¿Podía un profesor susurarle de esa forma a una alumna? ¡Al diablo con lo que no se podía! Me gustaba eso, realmente se sentía bien. Y di por sentado que algo peligroso y excitante surgiría entre los dos cuando el muy condenado se apretó a mi trasero haciendo que sientiera toda su anatomía, y cuando decía todo, era todo.

* * *

**Bueno si, sera un longfic, pero no tanto, solo hasta que la historia de... ahora a lo que se amerita ¿Que les parecio? ¿Vale la pena? ¿Merezco reviews?**

**Gracias a todas las chicas que incistieron para que comenzara con la lectura de los older :p me retracto de todo lo que dije... lo siento.**

**ahora si me despido y nos vemos en el proximo cap**

**(_no se olviden que tengo otras historias que valen la pena)_**

**las quiero**

_*****Gis Cullen*****_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamier: **La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece, así que por favor no reproduzcas su contenido sin mi consentimiento, los personajes son de Sthepaniemeyer y todo aquel que no reconozcáis es mío.

* * *

**80 Es un buen número**

**Capítulo 2: ¡¿Qué se creé?!**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Mell Stéfani (Beta FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

Isabella POV.

Incómoda a más no poder, traté de alejarme un poco de su contacto físico. El fuego que sentía en mi espalda de pronto se congeló apenas me alejé de él. Me di la vuelta y lo miré a la cara tratando de descifrar quépasaba por su cabeza para hacer lo que hizo. No voy a negar que me gustó, porque obvio que fue así, pero en el momento de claridad que me azotó, rápidamente volví a la realidad de que no estábamos en un lugar cualquiera y que, precisamente él, no era alguien cualquiera, era mi jodido profesor.

_Mierda… ¿por qué tenía que ser mi profesor?, ¿por qué simplemente no era alguien más?¡Porquesino jamás lo hubieras conocido! _

Sí, así de idiota era que me contestaba a mí misma.

El profesor Cullen se mostraba claramente fuera de su _"hábitat" _o peor aún, éste era precisamente su hábitat y por eso se lo veia tan… seguro de símismo ¿Por qué poseedos personalidades? Él tranquilamente podría ir de ésta forma vestido al instituto ¿Entonces a qué se debía la vestimenta de chico nerd con la que iba? ¿Por qué actuaba de forma tan rígida y recta en las clases y aquí era tan desinhibido y con aires de _"me importa una mierda todo"_? ¿O por qué el profesor Banner lo recomendó, siendo el profesor Cullen tan joven? Pero ahora era tiempo de preguntarme a mí misma: ¿Qué mierda me interesaba todo eso a mí? Jamás me importóla vida de las personas a mi alrededor, no empezaría justamente ahora, y mucho menos con mi querido profesor.

Aun así lo miré raro y vi que él respiraba con algo de dificultad. Cullen volvió a mirarme de arriba hacia abajo y juro que lo vi tragar grueso. Rodé los ojos, era evidente que le molestaba verme con vestido. ¡Por supuesto que sí ! Si éste era el verdadero Cullen, con toda seguridad apostaba a que él era el típico hombre que solo andaba con mujeres de talla pequeña. Bien, podía irse al infierno si pensaba que su mirada inquisidora me iba amedentrar.

—Yo no pienso hablar con usted, _profesor… _—señalé, enfatizando la última palabra. Se acercó un paso, quedando frente a mi rostro y me gruñó nervioso.

— ¡Deja de llamarme de esa forma aquí! —Me deleité de su nerviosismo al ver cómo estrujaba sus manos.

—Pues eso es, aunque no se preocupe, ya lo dejo tranquilo, me voy a… —Me tomó del brazo e hizo que caminará hacia adelante. Traté de zafarme mientras él ejercía más fuerza. Lo miré frunciendo el ceño, pero Cullen parecía un ente sin emoción alguna.

Pasó de largo por una barra de tragos y una chica rubia que estaba sentada sobre un taburete cruzada de piernas sonrió de manera gatuna en cuanto lo vio. Me quise reír de su cara cuando al verme hizo una mueca de asco, que yo respondí con mi genial dedo del medio.

— ¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como una niña…?

— ¡Eso soy, ni siquiera tengo 18 todavía! —casi grité, cuando finalmente me soltó dentro de una habitación que parecía una oficina.

— ¿Entonces me quieres decir qué haces en un lugar como éste? Eres menor, esto no es un lugar para jovencitas como tú, aquí por lo que ves no se sirven malteadas, solo hay alcohol. —Lo miré entrecerrando mis ojos.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? —Esperé a que contestara, pero como no lo hizo, seguí hablando—. Alice es mi mejor amiga y Jasper es su novio, hoy ella iba a presentármelo, le pedí que fuéramos a otro lado por todos esos motivos que usted nombró, pero me dijo que estaba bien, que el dueño del lugar era el mejor amigo de Jasper y…

—Ya no sigas.

—Bien… ¿puedo irme ya? —Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta.

—No, te quedas aquí hasta que consiga un taxi, tú te vuelves a tu casa y Alice…

— ¡¿Qué?! —Lo miré con la boca abierta—. Usted no puede hacer eso, no estamos en el instituto, ¿qué se está creyendo? —recriminé, dándome la vuelta y tomando el pomo de la puerta. Fue ahí cuando sentí cómo tomaba de manera brusca mi brazo y me alejaba de la puerta de un solo tirón—. ¡¿Qué diablos le pasa?! —Me había enfurecido.

— ¡Te he dicho que te vuelves a tu casa!

— ¡Por supuesto que no me voy a ir!

— ¡Oh, claro que sí! —sentenció, soltándome y caminando hacia la puerta. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y he de admitir que un escalofrío pasó por mi espalda cuando lo vi cerrar la puerta con llave. Se volvióy, como si nada, caminó hacia su escritorio, tomó el teléfono y marcó un número, enseguida le contestaron—. Pide un taxi lo más pronto posible… ¡Haz lo que te digo y no me cuestiones! —casi gritó y luego colgó. Me quedé mirando estupefacta. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Alice?—. Enseguida llegará tu taxi y…

— ¡Yo no me voy a ir a ningún lado sin mi amiga! —grité, acercándome hasta quedar frente a su escritorio. Él rodeó el mueble y se paró frente a mi rostro. ¡Joder! Solo me inclinaba un poco y podría acariciar sus labios con los míos.

¿En qué momento el ambiente había cambiado?

Su respiración acarició mi rostro y creí desfallecer cuando sus manos se posaron delicadamente en mi cintura ¿Qué mierda?

—Isabella, no me tientes… —susurró, cerrando los ojos. ¡Oh Dios mio! ¿Qué hago?—. Ese vestido… —Y esas simples palabras enfriaron mi cuerpo como si un balde de agua helada me cayera encima.

Me separé de él mirándolo con verdadero odio. Demasiada mierda había aguantado como para que ahora se le diera a él también venir a burlarse de mi.

— ¡Y una mierda usted y ese pensamiento estúpido! —le grité como si no hubiera mañana. Él me miró confundido—.El vestido me queda perfecto, y si no le gusta, puede mirar hacia otro lado o bien irse a la mismísima mierda… —No terminé de decir lo que mis entrañas deseaban, porque el profesor Cullen me acercó a su rostro tomando el mío entre sus manos.

Jadeé inconscientemente al ver que sus ojos se oscurecían y me miraban bajo sus espesas pestañas. Parpadeé incómoda y tomé sus manos con las mías.

_Creo que esto se estáyendo de mis manos, lo que está pasando no estaba incluido en mi noche especial—_me dije mentalemente.

Comencé a respirar con dificultad, tenía que separarme o tendría un serio problema y, por ende, habría consecuencias sin retorno. Ejercí un poco de fuerza para zafarme, pero el profesor Cullen presionó mi rostro un poco más, acercándose y saboreándose los labios. ¿Qué mierda?

—Cre-Creo que de-debería so-soltarme.—¿Enserio, Bella? ¿Te vas a poner a tartamudear ahora mismo?

—No vuelvas a hablar de esa forma tan burda, a ti no te queda, tú eres una chica muy linda y con unos labios muy delicados como para hablar así… no… —Oh. Dios. Mío.

Por inercia cerré mis ojos adelantándome a lo que venía. Era inevitable no sentirme de ésta forma con él, y he de admitir que hasta con sus pantalones a cuadros y con sus lentes de montura me calentaba de la misma forma a como iba vestido ahora mismo.

Solo senti un mísero roce en mis labios, porque el golpe en la puerta nos había traído de vuelta a la realidad. El profesor Cullen se separóde mi, como si tuviera la enfermedad más contagiosa del planeta. Eso dolió y me desilusionó un poco, pero al ver su rostro me arrepentí de sentirlo, pues él parecía haber cometido un crimen, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y sus manos rastrillaban su cabello con el golpe en la puerta no hubiera existido, ahora mismo estaríamos besándonos como dos posesos, bueno, yo lo estaría besando de esa forma.

El golpe en la puerta se hacía más constante y ruidoso, él apartó su mirada de mi rostro y caminó hacia la puerta, se aclaró la garganta y abrió.

— ¿Bella? —Era Alice, me acerqué hasta donde estaba y se veía preocupada mientras nos miraba a los dos sin saber qué preguntar—. ¿Está todo bien? —asentí y luego suspiré agachando la cabeza. Todo estaba donde debía estar. ¿Qué me pasaba? Iba a ser incorrecto besarlo, pero… pero en ese momento lo deseé tanto, deseé que él me besara como en las películas—. Bella, creo… creo que sería mejor que regresemos a tu casa, mañana tienes instituto y… —Levanté mis ojos a ella y luego los pasé a Cullen que me miraba sin emoción alguna. Luego de un momento, aclaró su garganta y su semblante cambió.

—Creo que sería lo mejor, estas no son horas para que una _niña_ como tú ande por estos lugares, y Alice… —se dirigió a mi amiga—, lamento que Jasper no te comentara que trabajo en el instituto como profesor. —La mente de Alice pareció reconocer de quién se trataba—. Estoy reemplazando a Banner y…

— ¡Oh… así que tú eres el reemplazo de Banner! Vaya casualidad…

—Sí, pero eso no es lo que te quiero decir. —Hizo una mueca antes de hablar y me miró de soslayo, podría decir que hasta algo nervioso, por lo que diría—. Si tú vas a volver a mi bar, te voy a pedir que no vuelvas a traer a Be… a la señorita Swan, por favor, antes de venir hazme saber con quién vienes, éste es un lugar para mayores de edad, aquí solo se sirve alcohol y no malteadas… —No lo dejé seguir hablando y salí de esa puta oficina. Pero no me iría, no sin antes cantarle las cuarentas al cabrón éste.

— ¿Qué te crees? Por supuesto que no voy a volver a pisar éste lugar, no es la gran cosa y déjame decirte que a mi no me hace falta beber alcohol para divertirme, yo no necesito de estos lugares y mucho menos tener doble personalidad… —Él tragó saliva y sus manos se tensaron haciéndose puños—.Así soy yo como todos me ven, una gorda a la que le importa un huevo lo que los demás piensen, soy hermosa por dentro y… y por fuera. —En esto último no pude evitar que mi voz se quebrara—. Ésta conversación se termina aquí, en el instituto solo seremos profesor-alumna y nada más. —A medida que iba hablando, un brillo especial se instalaba en sus ojos y su expresión de antes se suavizó audiblemente, cuando intentó hablar solo lo ignoré volteando a encarar a mi amiga—. Alice… quiero volver a casa, por favor discúlpame con Jasper y dile que en otra oportunidad nos juntaremos a comer algo, creo que eso va más conmigo, como se puede ver, éste no es un lugar para mí —apunté haciendo un gesto con mis manos, mostrándole mi cuerpo. Intentésonreirle pero tanto mi nerviosismo como mi urgencia de salir de aquí me lo impedían.

—Isabella, yo no… —No esperé a que él expusiera nada. No quería escucharlo. Podía meterse su puto bar en el culo, yo no necesitaba esto, no.

— ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Alice, asentí comenzando a caminar—. ¡Dejame que te lleve a tu casa! —habló alto y fuerte, de un momento a otro la tenía a mi lado mirándome con su ceño fruncido—, si llegas a tu casa y Renée o Charlie ven que vas sola, te matan a ti y luego a mí, y no queremos eso, no, porque antes quiero que me cuentes, ¡¿qué coño hacían los dos encerrados en su oficina?! —Me tomó del brazo e hizo que detuviera mi andar. Suspiré y miré hacia atrás confirmando que no viniera nadie.

—Ahora mismo solo quiero llegar a casa, mañana a la hora del almuerzo te cuento todo, ¿vale? —asintió no muy convencida.

Al llegar a la mesa dondese encontraba Jasper, lo encontramoshablando con una pareja muy animadamente. Miré a la duende y ella me sonrió.

—¡Rose, Emmett!—habló fuerte mi amiga—. ¿Cómo están? No pensé que iban a llegar. —Alice saludó a una chica rubia muy hermosa y a un chico alto con músculos que parecían tallados a mano. ¿De dónde coño Alice conocía a toda ésta gente?

—Es que a Emmett se le hizo un poco tarde en el trabajo, pero aquí estamos, así que ¿ella es Bella? —Todos miraron en mi dirección y me puse aún más nerviosa,tanto que mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

_¿Es que Alice no pensaba decirme que además de mí, ella había invitado a muchasmás personas?—_Miré a Alice con el ceño fruncido, ya después hablaría con ella.

—Sí, ella es Bella, mi mejor amiga… —La chica rubia que respondía al nombre de Rosalie se me acercó.

—Un gusto Bella, soy hermana de Jasper, Emmett, el idiota con músculos es mi novio y hermano del dueño de esté lugar —suspiré. Dios,¿a qué lugar me había traído Alice? ¿Ella ya sabía de todo esto? ¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! Era Alice de la que estábamos hablando.

—Un gusto, lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo, pero debo volver a mi casa, mañana tengo instituto y…

— ¡Oh espera! —El novio de Rosalie se abrió paso entre los que estábamos en la mesa y me miró—. ¿Acaso tú eres la niña de la que habla todo el tiempo Alice? ¿Su mejor amiga, la chica del instituto? —Iba a responder pero alguien a mi espalda lo hizo por mí.

_¡Maldición! —_Me dije cerrando los ojos y mordiéndome el labio inferior. No quería estar presente para cuando él volviera.

—Sí, es la misma _niña_… —remarcóel "niña" como si fuera un insulto. ¡Maldito cabrón!

—Alice, ya debo irme, no te preocupes, tú puedes quedarte, yo pediré un taxi. —Todos excepto uno se quejaron de mi partida, no querían que me fuera.

— ¿Enserio tienes que irte? —Alice se me acercó un poco para que solo yola pudiera escuchar—. Puedo hablar con Edward, él no se opondrá y…

— ¡De ninguna manera! Él me hizo saber muy bien que no me quiere en éste lugar y yo no soy una cara dura para quedarme aun sabiendo que no me tolera…

—Pero, Bella…

— ¡Que le den a él y a su maldito bar! —Finalmente tomé mi bolso y me despedí de todos. Jasper miraba a Edward con su ceño fruncido y su amigo solo tenía sus ojos puestos en mí. Ganas no me faltaban para mostrarle mi prodigioso dedo medio.

Alice prometió que volvería luego de dejarme en casa y después de un intercambio de palabras con Jasper por querer ir con nosotras, finalmente nos encontrábamos en la carretera yendo hacia mi casa.

Todo era muy silencioso para cualquiera que no conocíaa Alice, pero yo que lohacía muy bien, sabía que algo estaba pasando.

—Ya, Alice, pregunta lo que quieras saber… —Ella me miró y se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Por qué estaban encerrados Edward y tú en esa oficina? ¿y por qué tienen tanta confianza? —negué con mi cabeza.

—No tenemos confianza… —susurré—. Y… —suspiré frotándome el rostro con mis manos—. Él solo quería que me fuera y yo solo buscaba llevarle la contra y salir de ahí, por eso cerró la puerta con llave, pidió un taxi y solo se quedo a esperar allí.Solo eso, nada pasó, enserio.

—Tranquila, Bella, yo no te pregunté si pasó algo. —Ella se rió—. ¿O es que acaso pasó algo y lo estás omitiendo? —La miré a la cara y la condenada se reía en silencio.

—No pasó nada y ya no quiero hablar más del tema —aclaré cuando se aparcaba frente a mi casa, miré la hora en mi celular y aún era temprano, ni modo—. ¿Cómo coño puede ser que el hijo de puta sea mi profesor? ¡Voy a tener que verlo todo el maldito año! —refunfuñé, mientras me inclinaba a saludarla.

— ¿Qué no era que no querías hablar más del tema? —Le di un manotazo en su brazo—. ¡Auch!

—Eso es por idiota…

—De acuerdo, mañana comemos juntas, no lo olvides. —Le mostré mi dedo medio y ella me sacó la lengua.

Al entrar en casa todo estaba en penumbras, subí las escaleras, pero cuando iba por la mitad del recorrido una oleada de gemidos, maldiciones y gruñidos llegaron a mis oídos. ¿Qué mierda? Seguí subiendo las escaleras despacio sin hacer ruido, caminé por el pasillo de las habitaciones y…

— ¡Oh mierda, Charlie! ¡Sí, así amor! —Me tapé mis oídos con fuerza y apresuré mis pasos hacia mi habitación. ¡Santa mierda! Esos eran mis padres, ¡eww!

Daba gracias que entre la habitación de mis padres y la mía estaba el baño que amortiguaba eso… los… ¡Oh Dios! Me quité la imagen mental que se estaba formando en mi cabeza y traté de pensar en otra cosa, no todos los días escuchas a tus padres en plena acción. Al parecer ellos no me esperaban tan temprano.

Me desvestí y me puse la vieja playera que tenía de The Rolling Stones y un pantalónde franela que estaba cortado por las rodillas. Suspiré por el tremendo día que había tenido, todo era tan confuso y tan intrincado que no sabía cómo relacionar los hechos.

Primero conocía a mi nuevo profesor, quien no tenía nada emocionante si solo lo veíamos en el ámbito escolar. Pero no todo quedaba ahí. Ese mismo profesor, por las noches era una persona completamente diferente, y como mi puta mala suerte me seguía hasta cuando iba al baño, allí también estuvo presente, haciéndome ver que no todo era como parecía. El mismo profesor nerd que de día no mataba una mosca, de noche era un bestial pecado andante.

¡Joder, y yo lo había visto!

No iba a negar que entre los dos, fluía una extraña sensación. Era como si cuando estábamos cerca, algo se apoderaba de ambos. Estaba segura de que si hoy Alice no nos hubiera interrumpido, el profesor Cullen me habría besado, ¿verdad? Y para colmo, lo tengo que seguir viendo.

Aunque no debía olvidar la forma en que me trató en su bar, nadie nunca me había remarcado que era una niña. Vale, tenía 17, pero en unos meses cumpliría los 18. Y entonces… a lo mejor…

_¿Qué demonios estás pensando, Bella? Quítate esas ideas de tu cabeza. Él jamás se fijaría en ti, solo date un puto vistazo y acuérdate de las mujeres de las que él se rodea.¿A quién quieres engañar?_

Cerré mis ojos y dejé que los brazos de Morfeo se apoderaran de mí. Mañana sería otro día difícil.

.

.

.

Estábamos con mi amiga en el almuerzo y no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto.

Alice no dejaba de hablar de cómo había terminado su noche y de cómo le hubiese gustado que yo participara de ella.

En la mañana me había levantado con un terrible dolor de cabeza.. Con el solo recuerdo de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, el enojo había brotado de mis entrañas. Ahora que pensaba con la cabeza en frío y recordaba todo lo que el condenado _ese _dijo, los improperios que tenía ganas de decirle se quedaban cortos en comparación a con el simple _hijo de puta._

¡Era un maldito hijo de mil putas!

— ¿Tienes en tu próxima hora a Cullen, verdad? —La miré y ella esperóa que respondiera. Asentí y mi amiga hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Qué?

—Que ahora entiendo el porqué de ese estado de ánimo, amiga. —Hice una mueca con mis labios.

—Alice, no me jodas con eso, no tiene nada que ver y… —La simple mirada que me dio me hizo callarme la boca.

—No me vengas con que no te joda con eso, hoy cuando llegaste al instituto traías una mirada de perro rabioso, cuando te pregunté el porqué de eso solo respondiste: _una mala noche… —_imitó mi voz—, caigo en la deducción de que aún no tuviste el privilegio de verlo, ¿verdad? —Negué con la cabeza—. Pues yo sí lo vi. —Mi cabeza que hasta hace un momento la había agachado, selevantó como resorte—. ¡Ah, ves! —Rodélos ojos—. Sí, él fue a la biblioteca por unos libros de estudio individual —comentó mientras me hacía la despreocupada.

—Ajam, y…

—No te hagas la que no te importa… Vale, él es tu profesor, pero… —Se acercó hasta quedar más cerca de mi rostro y susurró—.No me pasaron desapercibidas esas miraditas que te dio anoche, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta cómo te miraba las piernas?, ¿o el trasero siquiera? —Le tiréuna zanahoria cortada.

—¿Acaso tú sí lo viste?—le pregunté.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Me di cuenta de que algo pasaba apenas te vio, pude advertir que se conocían de antes; jamás me imaginé que sería el nuevo profesor de éste instituto, ahí hay un pequeño problemita, aunque no es algo que no se pueda solucionar y…

—Para la moto… ¿de qué estás hablando? Alice, no sé qué estas maquinando en tu maquiavélica cabeza, pero él es mi profesor y de ahí no pasará, ¿de acuerdo? —Ella me dio una mirada de _"¿en serio?"_—.No me mires así y… —No pude seguir hablando porque la campana sonó.

—Te salvó la campana, pero esto no se queda aquí. —Tomó los restos de su comida y se levantó para retirarse; yo hice lo mismo y recogí mis cosas—. ¡Oh, otra cosa! Qué tengas unas lindas horas con tu profe sexy. —Me di la vuelta para ver cómo se alejaba riendo de las mierdas que decía.

Tomé aire y me dirigí a la siguiente clase. ¡Qué Dios me ayude en éste momento!

Al entrar, casi todos estaban en sus asientos, miré hacía una esquina de la sala y un grupo de chicos observaba en dirección a mí, fruncí el ceño y todos voltearon a ver hacia la puerta cuando entraron Tanya y el profesor Cullen. Los alumnos se acomodaron en sus lugares y antes de sentarse en el suyo, Tanya sutilmente le rozó el brazo al profesor y le sonrió, y para aumentar mis nervios, él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Aclaré mi garganta despacio y sin hacer ruido, el nudo que se había formado ahí mismo me impedía pasar saliva. Comencé a sacar mi libro de debajo del banco y traté de no mirar en dirección a donde se encontraba el maldito profesor.

—¡Buen día, clase! —exclamó en voz alta. Todoslo saludaron—. Hoy les voy a pasar algunos de los temas que serán evaluados en el próximo examen, espero que se preparen bien, porque yo no doy segundas oportunidades. —Aclaró su garganta, aun asíyo seguí mirando hacia mi libro—. Se-Señorita Swan, ¿está escuchando? —A regañadientes levanté mis ojos hacia él.

—Sí, profesor Cullen. —Él se quedó mirándome por unos largos segundos. Luego asintió y caminó hasta ponerse detrás de su escritorio.

Cerré fuertemente mis ojos ante esa imagen tan distinta a la de anoche. Él volvía a ser ese extraño y raro profesor nerd. En ésta ocasión iba vestido con pantalones de vestir gris oscuro, camisa celeste, corbata que para mi gusto había pasado de moda, y un saco de lana tejido en color beige con algunas finas líneas en terracota que formaban un sutil escocé ,y sin olvidarme de sus tan caracteristicos lentes de pasta negra.

¿Por cuánto tiempo una persona podía vivir llevando una doble vida? ¿Qué lo llevaba a hacer todo eso, o mejor dicho, a vivir de esa forma?

Él comenzó a copiar cosas en el pizarrón y todos, incluyéndome, comenzamos a escribir. Pasó una larga parte de la primera hora escribiendo, dándonos la espalda.

_¿Así de masoquista tienes que ser Bella? —_¿Qué?, ¿acaso no podía deleitarme con la espectacular vista que el condenado me estaba dando?

El profesor Cullen a medida que escribía en lo alto de la pizarra extendía su brazo logrando que su saco se levantara y mostrara su perfecto culo. Sí, y no solo yo me había dado cuenta de eso. Miré de refilón a mi costado y la perra de Tanya miraba en la misma dirección que yo momentos atrás. Mordí mi labio y bajé mi vista.

No debía seguir mirando hacia él, eso sería peor. ¿Acaso no tenía que estar enojada?

—Chicos, tienen diez minutos de descanso y seguimos… relájense. —Di un vistazo a mi alrededor y de todos salió un suspiro, cerré mi libro.

_¡Oh diablos, ya me entraron ganas de hacer pipí! —_Todos mis compañeros estaban sumidos en sus charlas. Me levantédespacio y caminé hasta el escritorio. Él daba una ojeada a una carpeta mientras escribía con un lápiz. Aclaré mi garganta para llamar su atención y levantó su cabeza, parpadeó un par de veces, y un claro y evidente sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro.

¿Enserio? ¡Sí, claro! A otra idiota con el cuento del sonrojo.

—Profesor Cullen, ne-necesito ir al baño. —Él solo negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, n-no se va a p-poder.

—¡¿Qué?! —Me acerqué un poco a él—.Es una urgencia, es… necesito ir al baño, yo… —Él profesor observó al resto y suspiró asintiendo. Salí disparada antes que se arrepintiera.

Creo que no existía nada más placentero que dejar que todo el líquido tomado en el día saliese cuando ya estuviste aguantando por un buen largo rato. Al abandonar el cubículo del baño, me lavé las manos y busquépor alguna puta toalladescartable. ¿Por qué nunca encontrabas nada de esas cosas en los baños? Las personas higiénicas las necesitábamos. Tuve que pasar mis manos por mi trasero y pordelante de mí pantalón para que éstas se secaran. Me vi en el espejo y reacomodémi cabello. Mejor me apuraba o ardería Troya si me tardaba más de la cuenta.

Regresaba embobada y distraída como solo yo era capaz y, por no mirar al frente, di de lleno con alguien.

—Lo siento, yo… —Y ese fue el principio de mi tortura.

El profesor Cullen estaba parado frente a la puerta del baño y me miraba desde arriba con su ceño fruncido. Detrás de sus lentes, sus ojos se estaban volviendo de un gris oscuro, él estaba tomando ese porte que anoche mismo tenía. Sin darme cuenta, me tomó del brazo de manera ruda y me metió al baño.

—¡¿Qué diablos hace?! —grité.Él me tapó la boca con su mano e hizo que caminara lo más alejado posible de la puerta—. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo?, ¿acaso ya tiene esa maldita costumbre de tomar del brazo a las personas y meterlas en cualquier lugar? —interrogué cuando me zafé de su agarre. Él caminó un paso y yo retrocedí, chocando contrala pared.

Cullen se acercó lo más posible a mi cuerpo, y no sabía por qué, pero mi respiración comenzó a agitarse. Respirar por la nariz ya no era suficiente, por lo que mis labios se separaron, no sin antes mojarlos con mi lengua. El profesor cerró los ojos y mordió su labio inferior.

_¡Oh no, no haga eso! _

—Solo lo hago contigo… —Cerré mis manos en puños. Éstas comenzaron a picar por las ganas que tenía de pasarlas por su torso. Él se había sacado su saco y solo llevaba puesta su camisa y corbata.

—N-No está bien que estemos los dos aquí encerrados, alguien puede pensar mal y… —negó con la cabeza.

—No será por mucho tiempo, yo… —tragó grueso—, yo solo quería pedirte disculpas por… por lo de anoche, noestaba con todos mis sentidos y… —Él estaba arrepentido por lo que pudo haber pasado, no quería que eso sucediera. Una punzada me oprimió el pecho y suspiré queriendo aliviar esa incomodidad. Miré hacia abajo y traté de salir de la prisión de su cuerpo, más él colocó sus brazos a los costados de mi cintura en la pared. Lo observé mientrasse acomodaba sus lentes—.Aunque no te voy a mentir que… que me hubiese gustado besarte. —Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

—¿Q-Quéha d-dicho? —tragué grueso. Cullen cerró sus ojos e inhaló aire, reteniéndolo en sus pulmones.

—Lo haces a propósito, ¿verdad? —No entendía a qué se refería—. Ayer con ese maldito vestido que marcaba cada curva de tu cuerpo y ahora estos pantalones que… que… Dios… ¿Por qué me haces esto? —Fruncíel ceño.¿Qué tenía mi ropa? Iba bien vestida dentro de lo que cabía en mi cuerpo. Alice me obligó a comprar la chaquetita roja porque decía que me quedaba bien. ¿No era así?

—¿Ha-Hacerle qué?

—Tentarme de la forma en que lo haces, contradecirme y enfrentarme de esa forma tan altanera que tienes. —Abrió sus ojos y en estos encontré determinación, una que a mí me faltaba.

—N-No sé de qué habla.

Mi profesor pareció darse cuenta de lo que dijo, y así como se acercó, se alejó dando dos, tres pasos hacia atrás. Porfrente de mi cuerpo sentí una fría brisa cuando él se apartó. ¿Cómo podía ser que mi cuerpo reaccionara de ésta forma? Solo hacía dos días que lo conocía. Pasé mis manos húmedas por mi pantalón, aquel que le molestaba. Su rostro estaba blanco como un papel y una gota de sudor se discurrió por su sien,causando que en miuniverso paralelo me viera pasando mi lengua por ese lugar, levantando esa maldita gota.

Tragué y me aclaré la garganta en silencio. Él estaba muy ido, recargado con las manos en el lavabo y su cabeza gacha entre sus hombros.

—Profesor Cu…

—Esto tiene que parar, Swan, yo… lamento haberla tratado mal ayer en la noche, no volverá a pasar, pero le pido por favor que no vuelva a ir al bar, no es un lugar para usted y…

—¡¿Por qué?! —casi grité y gruñí a la misma vez—. ¿Porque no soy como el estereotipo que frecuenta ese lugar? —Él me miró y se retiró los lentes para luego frotarse los ojos con las palmas de las manos y volver a colocarlos en su lugar—. Puede quedarse tranquilo —indiqué sonriendo de manera cínica, queriendo tapar la incomodidad que me causaban las malditas punzadas que mi pecho estaba sintiendo al darme cuenta de que él era un esnob y que su opinión no era diferente a los de aquí—, no volveré a ir para no desencajar en su querido bar. —Él se acercó un paso y yo inmediatamente lo esquivé caminando hacia la puerta.

Sentí sus pasos detrás de mí y cuando abrí la puerta el profesor Cullen la volvió a cerrar de un manotazo, colocándose detrás mío, dejando mi rostro a centímetros de la puerta. Y de la misma forma que sentí su cuerpo ayer en la noche cuando se colocóen esa posición para encerrarme en su oficina, así mismo lo sentía en estos momentos.

Toda su anatomía se pegaba a mi espalda y trasero. ¡Oh diablos! Quise darme vuelta pero fue peor, el roce de mi voluptuoso trasero contra su ingle, terminó por desarmarme tanto a mí como a él. Un gemido salió de mis labios y un gruñido de los suyos.

_¡Carajo! Bella, ¿ahora cómo sales de ésta? ¿Ahora cómo le haces para no sucumbir al pecado hecho hombre que está aprisionándote por detrás? —_Ni yo misma sabía cómo le haría.

—Mal interpretaste mis palabras, jamás fue mi intención que pensases de esa forma, yo… —Inconscientemente me recargué en su pecho.

¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo?

—Dígame la verdad… Sé que usted puede sentir esto que nos está envolviendo a ambos… me… me es inevitable no pensar en usted, simplemente no puedo detener mi boca… —Él se separó de mi cuerpo y me dio lugar para que volteara, con algo de nerviosismo lo hice y le di batalla.

—Entonces no la detengas… —Acercó sus labios a mi rostro y pude sentir su aliento tibio filtrándose entre mis labios.

—¿Quieres que no la detenga?, ¿estás seguro de eso? —

—No, pero ahora mismo no quiero pensar, solo quiero sentir tus labios, esos que estuvieron matándome desde ayer en la mañana. —Un mísero roce de su labio inferior paso por los míos. Mi respiración se había vuelto tan errática que no la podía controlar.

—Ya no hay vuelta atrás…

—Lo sé…

Y sin más tiempo que alargar, su boca atacó la mía sin piedad, su lengua entró sin permiso alguno y buscóla mía para pelear y desearse a la vez. Mis manos no se quedaron quietas y como tanto lo habían ansiado, fueron directo a su pecho pasando por su vientre y subiendo hasta sentir sus pezones erguidos debajo de la fina tela de su camisa. Las ganas de pasar mi lengua por aquellas protuberancias se habían vuelto dolorosas. Quería sentirlo, quería sentirlo por todos lados.

Mis dedos fueron subiendo por su nuca y mis uñas se enterraron entre su fino cabello, se tensó y, de un momento a otro, su cadera tomó vida propia empujando de manera sutil contra mi centro.

Me separé por falta de aire y él recargo su frente contra la mía.

—Cre-Creo que éste n-no es el lugar para…

—Lo sé, lo siento, yo… quiero verte fuera del instituto, escúchame. —Sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos e hizo que lo mirara—.No sé qué me pasa, maldición, soy tu profesor, te llevo más de 10 años pero me es imposible resistirme a ti.

—¿Qué está diciendo? Esto está mal, yo… —En ese momento tuve un segundo de lucidez, pero así como vino, se fue.

—Lo sé, pero… Swan… —¡Ah Dios, no! ¿Cómo me podía poner esa cara de cordero degollado en estos momentos? Si supiera que tiene ese poder sobre mi yo estaría acabada. Pero por ésta vez lo dejaría pasar, y mierda si yo no estaba deseando esto también.

—De acuerdo, veámonos fuera, yo… mierda…

—Cuida esa boquita, no me gustan las malas palabras. —Lo miré con cara de _"¿Estás hablando enserio?"_ ¡Él acababa de maldecir! No podía prohibirme nada a mí.

—De acuerdo, te mandaré una nota con mi número de celular y nos podremos comunicar mejor, yo… solo espero no darme la cabeza contra la pared, esto para mí es jugar con fuego y aunque estoy segura de que me voy a quemar, creo que tomaré ese riesgo. —Él me sonrió de lado.

_Definitivamente estás muerta, Swan, él hará cualquier cosa contigo cuando use esa puta sonrisa erótica. —_Sí, así lo creía yo.

—No te creas que solamente estás tú en el juego, recuerda que somos dos, no lo olvides como tampoco quiero que olvides que a mí no me gusta compartir, mantén eso presente. —Asentí como idiota—. Bien, anda, yo iré en unos momentos.

Me di la vuelta y abrí la puerta, y antes de salir sentí un manotazo en mi trasero. Abrí mi boca sorprendida y lo miré.

¡Él me había nalgueado! Claro que sí, él lo hizo. ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

Colorada como estaba, caminé apresurada hacia mi clase; cuando entré todo era un puto caos. Nadie me prestó atención al ingresar y agradecí al cielo por eso, o todos se darían cuenta de cómo tenía la boca en esos momentos. Toqué mis labios y los sentí hinchados y calientes. Minutos más tarde mi puto-guapo y erótico profesor Cullen apareció a la vista de todos, pulcro como solo él podía ser. Comenzó a limpiar la pizarra dejando el borrador a un costado,para sentarse en su escritorio y luego hablar en voz alta, serio y con voz muy fría.

—Ya pasó su momento de descanso, ahora vamos a seguir donde quedamos… Señorita Denali, pase al frente y comience con la lectura que le voy a dar —La puta de Tanya se paró refunfuñando porque sabía que no era muy buena con la lectura—. Tome esto y luego lea esto otro —el profesor le de dio dos hojas ella se acomodó en frente de la clase y comenzó a leer…

_"El erotismo puede verse desde algo completamente inocente como una mirada profunda y sostenida en un momento inesperado, pasar al lado de la persona deseada y susurrarle algo bonito al oído, rozarla como "sin querer", hasta algo profundamente íntimo y sexual"(1)_

_"El cuerpo del animal evoluciona no solo como respuesta a presiones externas del medio, sino también para adaptarse a las preferencias sexuales del sexo opuesto."(2)_

"_Basta con aprender a escuchar los dictados del corazón y a descifrar un lenguaje que está más allá de las palabras, el que muestra aquello que los ojos no pueden ver…" (3)_

—Hasta ahí Señorita Denali —ella paro de hablar y toda la clase quedo en un silencio profundo. Él tomo las hojas de las manos nerviosas de la oxigenada y miro a todos— Muy bien clase… alguien me puede decir ¿Qué tienen en común los tres fragmentos citados? siempre relacionando todo con la biologia, por supuesto… —el muy maldito miro en mi direccion y lo vi en sus ojos.

¡Oh mi Dios! ¿Acaso eso era una indirecta?

Miré hacía su escritorio y el profesor fijó su vista en mis ojos, mientras una imperceptible sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. ¡Oh sí, él me estaba mandando una indirecta! ¿A dónde me llevaría esto? No lo sabía, solo podía admitir que una irreconocible necesidad había brotado desde lo más profundo de mis entrañas por él. Solo esperaba llegar a la meta del juego con mi corazón completo.

* * *

(1)Fragmento extraido del glorioso _Wikipedia._

(2)Cita de _Lynn Margulis._

(3)Fragmento de la introducción del libro _El Alquimista_ de Paulo Coelho.

* * *

**Buuuueno... espero que les haya gustado y que me lo hagan saber por sus reviews *.***

**Algo que queria comentarles es que, estuve recibiendo algunos mensajes a mi cuenta de facebook, sobre por que no actualizo mas seguido y toda esa bola... solo quiero que sepan que tanto yo como la beta tenemos vida yo en mi caso trabajo en una fabrica y si alguna conoce la clase de trabajos que se hacen en una fabrica va saber entenderme, termino muerta y aparte de eso tengo una casa... por eso les pido que comprendan. y lo lamento por ustedes si no cumplo sus expectativas. lo siento...**

**aHORA SI, las dejo, gracias por el buen recibimiento a este fic... saco cosas buenas de todos los reviews **

**se las quiere**

*****Gis Cullen*****


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo beteado por Nadia Stéfani Velarde / liz-stefani (****Beta FFAD)**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Que comience el juego**

_Eres tú, eres tú, todo es por ti._

_Todo lo que hago._

_Te lo digo todo el tiempo…_

"_El cielo es un lugar en la tierra contigo"_

_Dime todas las cosas que quieres hacer._

_Escuché que te gustan las chicas malas…_

_Cariño, ¿es eso cierto?_

**Lana del Rey / Video Games**

**Bella POV.**

¡Este hombre estaba completamente loco!

Después de la incómoda clase y de su sugerente comentario, que obviamente nadie en el salón entendía aparte de mí, finalmente nos libró de seguir escuchando la forma tan descarada que había tomado el puto coqueteo de Tanya, aunque él estaba lejos de prestarle algo de atención. Juro por Dios que veía otra insinuación de su parte y vomitaría todo mi desayuno.

Cuando pidió por los apuntes y las comparaciones que debíamos hacer de las frases que Tanya leyó, tuve la osadía de apuntar al final de la segunda hoja de mis notas mi número celular. El profesor pasó por todos los bancos retirando de las mesas los trabajos y claramente, capté su mirada cuando se sentó en su escritorio, revisando que estuvieran todos. Su rostro era un completo poema. El sonrojo que llevaba me descolocaba y me ponía a la misma vez, y aquello casi me confirmaba que él tenía un serio caso de bipolaridad o trastornos de personalidad múltiple, ya que _él_, quien se sonrojaba con solo ver un número celular que iba dirigido a su persona, no podía ser la misma persona que hace una hora me había acorralado en el baño contra la puerta, chupando toda mi boca ¿Cómo es que cabían dos naturalezas tan diferentes en un mismo cuerpo?

Bueno, creo que esa sería mi próxima meta: averiguar ¿por qué coño actuaba de esa forma tan extraña conmigo?

Cuando todos comenzamos a salir de la clase miré en su dirección y noté que estaba recargado en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas una encima de la otra, muy al estilo inglés, y con su celular en la mano. Qué decir de cuando observé su rostro, cargaba una hermosa media sonrisa. Y entonces lo supe, esa puta sonrisa terminaría conmigo en un santiamén si se lo proponía.

Ya en el almuerzo, Alice se encontraba esperándome en nuestra mesa habitual, con la diferencia de que ésta vez, estaba acompañada.

_¿Qué mierda hace la rubia aquí? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Oh, Rosalie! _Mi mente, como siempre, debía pensar a mil por hora cuando se trataba de alguna de las ocurrencias de mi amiga.

Llegué a la mesa cargando una bandeja de comida y las dos chicas repararon en mí.

—¡Oh Bella, qué suerte que llegas a tiempo! —exclamó mi amiga con su característico entusiasmo.

—¿Para qué? —dije y miré a la rubia—, uhm… hola, Rosalie. —La aludida me sonrió y se paró para saludarme con un beso.

—¿Cómo estas, Bella? Es una lástima lo de anoche, me hubiese gustado que te quedarás pero… ya sabes… —Asentí sentándome junto a Alice.

—Lo sé, no importa, pero díganme, ¿para qué llegué a tiempo? —Ambas rieron y se acomodaron con camaradería, como si estuvieran a punto de contarme un muy buen chisme.

—Este fin de semana, en realidad el viernes, es el cumpleaños de Jasper y quiero organizarle una fiesta sorpresa en el bar de Edward junto a todos sus amigos. ¿Qué me dicen?

—Oh, ¿para eso me hiciste venir?

—¿Acaso es poco? ¡Es el cumpleaños de tu hermano, Rose! —Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Lo sé, pero pensaba, no sé, comprarle algún regalo. ¡Qué sé yo! —Mi amiga resopló pero siguió conversando sobre las cosas que tenía planeadas.

No opiné nada, suponía que el profesor Cullen no se opondría a que asistiera a la fiesta del novio de Alice, además de que ella misma me estaba invitando.

Seguí comiendo mi emparedado cuando mi celular, que estaba encima de la mesa, comenzó a vibrar. Miré a mis acompañantes mientras ellas contemplaban cómo ignoraba a cualquier persona que se dignara a interrumpir mi almuerzo.

Aunque en realidad tenía una leve sospecha de quién se trataba.

—Joder, Bella. ¿No piensas atender? —Levanté mi vista hacia Alice que me miraba entre enojada y divertida. Negué con la cabeza y un momento después el celular dejó de vibrar.

Cuando estaba terminando de comer, bebí de mi jugo y el celular comenzó a vibrar otra vez. —Bella, atiende de una puta vez —manifestó Alice tomando mi celular y dándomelo—, ¿quieres que atienda yo?

¡Mierda no!

—Dame eso… —Le arrebaté el celular y aclarándome la garganta, atendí—.Ho-Hola. —¿Por qué tenía que sonar tan nerviosa?

—_¿Por qué no atiendes a la primera?—_¡Oh mierda, es él!

—Yo… estoy… quiero decir, estaba almorzando y…

—_Lo sé, puedo verte._ —¿Qué?

—¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? —Eché un vistazo a todos lados levantando mi cabeza y ahí estaba el condenado. Mirándome desde una punta del comedor con el celular en la mano. Reparé en que Alice me observaba con el ceño fruncido. Aclaré mi garganta y traté de disimular lo más que pude el hecho de que tenía a mi profesor sexy hablándome por teléfono, delante de su cuñada y de la novia de su mejor amigo—. Yo… ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? —Él se rió.

Le di una ojeada y noté que él estaba a sus anchas, en medio de un comedor lleno de adolescentes y profesores, hablando con una de sus alumnas a través del móvil. Su postura relajada me daba la imagen de un Cullen despreocupado e importándole un bledo dónde estaba. Éste era Cullen, no mi tímido profesor nerd.

Bien, si él jugaría esa carta hablando como un Don Juan, yo jugaría la mía; aunque a mí particularmente me fascinaba verlo con su disfraz de chico intelectual.

—_¡Uh! Creo que no debiste haber preguntado eso mi niña… Tú sabes que puedes ayudarme con muchas cosas pero creo que por ahora solo quiero saber si estás segura de lo que vamos a hacer_—. ¿En serio estaba teniendo esta conversación aquí, frente a mí amiga y la suya?—. _Sabes lo que causas en mí y yo aún no me puedo explicar el porqué de esos deseos._ —Se aclaró la garganta y susurró_—. Así que, opino que lo mejor sería que nos veamos para que solucionemos esto lo antes posible._ —Juro que en ese instante quise pararme y mandarlo a la mierda.

¿Tan insoportable le era sentir cierta atracción por mí? Claro, ya en el bar me había dejado en claro los estándares que él frecuentaba cuando de mujeres se trataba.

—Jamás ha experimentado lo que siente por alguien como yo, ¿verdad? —Alice dejó de hablar con Rosalie y prestó más atención a mi conversación. Me hizo una seña con sus ojos y asentí, afirmándole de quién se trataba. Su boca formó una perfecta O, pero se recompuso enseguida tratando de disimular su maldito entusiasmo—. Le aseguro que yo también deseo saber qué nos sucede, pero a diferencia de usted, yo me tomo mi tiempo para disfrutar del proceso que conlleva averiguarlo. —Pude escuchar claramente cómo su respiración se distorsionaba haciéndolo jadear.

—_Quiero verte._

—Yo no le di permiso para que me tutee —Resopló.

—_¡Al diablo! Quiero verte y lo haré_. —Lo vi ponerse de pie y tomar su maletín—. _Voy a mandarte un texto con la dirección de dónde nos vamos a ver y la hora. _—Y así, sin más cortó… ¿él cortó? ¡Oh, claro que lo hizo! Maldito…

Tiré mi celular en la mesa y resoplé frustrada. ¿Por qué era tan débil con él? No quería serlo, no de esa forma. Necesitaba ser fuerte o terminaría mal. Mi corazón lo estaba presagiando.

—Luego tú y yo vamos a hablar —Alice volteó a ver a Rosalie mientras ella me observaba intentando comprender de qué diablos hablábamos—. Ahora, a lo que vinimos, bueno Bella tú ya estabas aquí y yo también, Rosalie ¿podemos contar contigo para la fiesta de tu hermano?

—¿Perdón? ¿Podemos? —Mi amiga me miró—. _Podemos_ me sonó a manada, Alice, yo no mencioné que te ayudaría en ningún momento, aparte Edw… al profesor Cullen no le gustará mi presencia en su bar, así que… —Ella se giró completamente para verme con cara de _¿en serio?_

—¿Quieres que nos pongamos a hablar ahora respecto a si "_el profesor Cullen" _te quiere o no en su bar? —cuestionó, elevando un poco la voz y haciendo comillas con sus dedos al mencionar «el profesor Cullen».

—¡No!

—Bien… ¿entonces también cuento con tu ayuda? —Hice una mueca con mis labios pero asentí de todos modos.

¡Maldita enana de porquería!

Estuvimos todo el rato planeando, en realidad lo hacía Alice, mientras Rose y yo nos limitábamos a escuchar y dar nuestra opinión sobre la fiesta sorpresa de Jasper. Para cuando terminamos y el timbre que indicaba el fin del receso había sonado, todas nos despedimos. Tomé todas mis cosas y fui a mi casillero para buscar un libro que necesitaba, y fue entonces cuando recibí su mensaje.

_**¿Qué conoces de Seattle?**_

_**P.C. **_

¿Se pensaba que era idiota o qué? ¡Por supuesto que conocía Seattle! Allí iba algún fin de semana para comprar las chucherías que mi madre necesitaba para sus manualidades.

_No mucho, suelo ir con mi madre a veces._

_Pero ¿qué hay con eso? _

_Bella._

Y enseguida, obtuve su respuesta:

_**¿Tienes cómo llegar?**_

_**P.C.**_

¡No me jodas! ¿Quería que fuera hasta Seattle?

_Tengo mi auto._

_Bella._

_**Bueno, ésta es la dirección a donde quiero que vayas el viernes.**_

_**916 East Pike Street. Seattle.**_

_**El lugar se llama: The **_**Lobby **_**Bar. **_

_**P.C.**_

Me sonaba el nombre de ese lugar, pero creo que era uno de esos bares exclusivos y toda esa mierda. Y entonces, algo en mí me advirtió que estaba pasándome de la raya con todo esto.

_Pero, ¿dónde me estarás esperando? ¿En la puerta?_

_Bella._

_**Solo di tu nombre y entra, alguien te llevará hasta donde estoy yo. **_

_**P.C.**_

_No lo sé… yo… ¿no es muy lejos? ¿Por qué tan lejos? _

_Bella._

De pronto me entró el miedo de no saber qué era lo que él realmente esperaba de un encuentro entre los dos. No iba a negar que lo deseaba, y lo más seguro es que fuera precisamente el peligro de la situación lo que más me atraía del profesor. Pero antes de poder echarme para atrás, me respondió:

_**Solo quiero que conozcas algo y que podamos hablar bien y tranquilos, sin interrupciones.**_

_**No tengas miedo, voy a cuidarte y no haremos nada que tú no quieras.**_

_**Soy tu profesor y te recuerdo que nos vemos todos los días. **_

_**P.C.**_

_De acuerdo, ahí estaré a las 7._

_Bella._

_**Bien… ponte hermosa, o mejor dicho, más de lo que ya eres. **_

_**Voy a estar deseando que sea viernes para verte. **_

_**P.C.**_

No devolví su mensaje y me sumergí en mi miseria.

¡Bah!, ¿A quién quería mentir? La situación no tenía nada de miserable, era completamente excitante y demoledora. Saberme el objeto de deseo de alguien con el _target_ de él, era muy satisfactorio, y mucho más para una persona como yo.

El resto de la tarde no volví a ver al profesor Cullen, y así sería hasta el viernes. Me di una vuelta por la biblioteca para ver si tenía la maldita suerte de ser acorralada contra los libros por cierto profesor, pero hasta ahí no llegaba mi suerte. Aunque sí alcanzó para joderme los últimos minutos de clases escuchando los cansinos comentarios de la puta de Tanya.

—Entonces, estúpida, ¿finalmente decidiste terminar contigo y librarnos de tu asquerosa presencia? —fastidió la rubia en susurros, arrodillándose delante de mi banco cuando solo quedaban cinco minutos para que sonara el timbre. Eché un vistazo hacia el escritorio de la profesora pero no estaba en su lugar. ¿Qué le pasaba a ésta tipa?, ¿por qué era de esa forma? —La profesora Winchester salió a hablar con las profesoras Onuma y Pereyra… creo que ambas son argentinas ¿sabes? Hay quienes aseguran que las tres pertenecen a esos grupos de mujeres perversas, a las que les fascina ver a hombres desnudos pavoneándose delante de ellas… parecen ser de esas que disfrutan derrochando su dinero en tipos, se dice que hasta los alquilan para complacer sus necesidades… —¡¿Qué mierda estaba diciendo?! ¡¿Qué me importaba a mí la vida de mis profesoras?!

—No me importa qué hagan con sus vidas y mucho menos debería importante a ti, eso no es de tu incumbencia, ¿o acaso solo tú puedes hacerlo? —Ella se acercó un poco más apoyando sus brazos en la mesa.

—Tengo que darte la razón en eso, gorda. ¿Pero sabes lo que sí me importa y que precisamente es de mí incumbencia? —Como la boba que era le seguí el juego negando con mi cabeza—. Las miraditas que le estuviste dando al profesor Cullen, esas no me pasaron desapercibidas, estúpida. —En sus ojos había rabia y burla—. Mete en esa grasosa cabeza que él está muy por encima de ti, al igual que yo. Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para que termine en mi cama, así que no te hagas ilusiones o mejor aún, disfrútalo en tus sueños porque solo ahí lo podrás tener. —Una leve sonrisa se acomodó entre mis labios, con todo lo que había dicho la muy idiota solo consiguió darme el valor que me faltaba para ir a donde él me esperaría. Ella me lanzó un beso antes de irse, le puse cara de asco y sin más se fue.

Sí, eso fue una ayuda, aunque la muy zorra no solo contribuyó a enviarme a los brazos de mi querido profesor, sino que en su estupidez también me dio detalles de mis imprudencias. Pues si ella, teniendo el cerebro de un mosquito, había logrado darse cuenta de mis miradas hacia él, cualquier otra persona podría notarlo fácilmente. Respecto a eso, tendría que controlarme un poco más, y por supuesto, advertirle al profesor Cullen de que la puta de Tanya _"lucharía por él"_ y que estúpida y todo, notó la forma diferente en que yo lo miraba.

Me quedaban tres largos días por delante para poder verlo, pero iba a tratar de pensar en las palabras de Tanya cada vez que las dudas e inseguridades me azotaran. Escuchar la forma burlona en la que ella se reía en mi cara solo me hacía ganar más coraje y determinación para reunirme con él.

Así fueron pasando los días. Alice prácticamente quiso matarme cuando le avisé que no podría ir al cumpleaños de Jasper, pero su enojo se desinfló gradualmente cuando le expliqué el motivo de mi ausencia. Ella por poco y me derriba del abrazo que me dio, estuve atenta de no contarle dónde me había citado, no quería que insistiera mucho en el asunto porque estaba segura de que terminaría echándome para atrás.

Alice solo dijo que esperaba que lo pasara bien y me dio consejos de cómo salir corriendo si él se propasaba, o sea, ¿cómo puede darme un consejo sobre correr? Solo debía correr y ya, pero estaba segura que no llegaría a eso, no. Me hizo prometerle que al día siguiente debía contarle todo y darle los detalles _más jugosos_, sus palabras no las mías.

El plan era que me quedaría a pasar la noche con Alice por ser el cumpleaños de su novio y como Jasper vivía en Seattle, para no venir hasta Forks muy tarde, ambas dormiríamos en Port Ángeles, que era donde mi amiga que vivía. En realidad iría a dormir a lo de Alice, pero lo que mis padres desconocían era que ella vivía sola, y muy amorosamente me había prestado las llaves de su casita por si yo decidía volver realmente tarde, además de que ella pasaría todo el fin de semana con Jasper, lo cual me vino como anillo al dedo.

El jueves luego del instituto le pedí que me acompañara a comprarme algo para el día siguiente. Quería lucir un vestido porque sabía que a Cullen le gustaba cómo me quedaban, así que solo me dediqué a buscar algunos que me lucieran bien y que fueran de la mano con el clima cálido que inusitadamente estaba azotando a Forks.

Y apenas lo vi, me enamoré del vestido…

—Ese es el elegido —chilló mi amiga mientras me miraba y sonreía cuando me lo probé—, usando eso lo matarás; es muy tú y tiene esa inocencia y sensualidad que estoy segura lo atrajo. —Finalmente me decidí por éste atuendo, era hermoso. Y lo mejor de todo es que me quedaba más que bien. Lo pagué y salimos de la tienda.

—Bien, ahora debemos ir por los zapatos —anunció Alice, brincando a mi lado.

La miré de reojo, reflejando en mi rostro el horror que me causaba esa pequeña frase, pero rápidamente decidí que sería mejor no demostrárselo, y restándole importancia le objeté su idea—. No me hacen falta, tengo unos en casa que combinarían perfectamente. —Y con tal declaración, ella siguió caminando.

Pero mi suerte no duró mucho, demostrándome que con la bruja de Alice Brandon, nadie podía. Ella me tomó del brazo e hizo que detuviera mi andar.

—Nada de eso, tú te pondrás unos lindos tacones que yo te regalaré, no irás a tu cita con tus bailarinas de siempre, no. Estos tacones corren por mi cuenta. —Y sin más, siguió caminando para adentrarse en una zapatería ubicada cerca de la esquina. Bueno, ¿qué podía hacer? Así era Alice.

El viernes llegó y mi semblante desde que me levanté hasta que salí del instituto fue de un completo nerviosismo. Para colmo, las grandes palabras de ánimo (¡nótese el sarcasmo!) de Alice, no me ayudaban en nada: _"¿Pasaste por la estética para la depilación? ¡Deberías llevar condones! Sabes, tener las piernas en sus hombros da una buena sensación de placer. ¡Oh, mejor la posición del perrito!"_

¿Qué era todo eso? Por Dios solo hablaríamos, nada más sucedería. ¿Oh sí? De igual manera, pasé por el salón de belleza y definitivamente decidí que llevaría condones. Una nunca sabe qué mierda puede llegar a ocurrir en alguna situación de calentura, y por los momentos que ya había compartido con él, sabía de primera mano que el profesor Cullen era un hombre ardiente y apasionado.

Me dirigí hacia mi auto en el estacionamiento a paso apresurado, tenía un buen y largo camino hasta Seattle y aún debía guardar algunas cosas en mi pequeño bolsito de mano. No me agradó para nada mentirles a mis padres, pero no me quedaba de otra, ellos no aprobarían que yo tenga una cita en Seattle, y de saberlo, sus preguntas aumentarían y me presionarían hasta sacarme la verdad; dado que no era muy buena mentirosa, fácilmente se darían cuenta de todo. Así que, por mi propio bien, omití un par de cosas.

—¿Qué pasa, gorda? ¿Por qué el apuro? —Me sobresalté al escucharla. Esa voz de puta era inconfundible.

—¿Qué diablos quieres, Tanya? —Ella se acercó hasta donde estaba, parada frente a la puerta de mi auto intentando abrirlo.

—Escuché que tenías una cita… ¿El perro volvió? —_¿Quién?_ Ella negó riéndose—. No puedo entender cómo es que tú salías con un perro como Black, no puedo negar que estaba bueno, pero era alguien de la reserva. —Ella se recargó en mi auto cruzándose de brazos. Finalmente abrí la portezuela, tiré mis cosas dentro, me subí y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, Tanya me frenó—. Pero menos puedo creer que él se fijara en alguien como tú. ¿Qué mierda te veía? —Suspiró—. ¿Qué me sorprende? Finalmente ambos son iguales: no son nadie. —Ella se fue riéndose, pero esto no se quedaría así.

¡Maldita puta reventada!

Saqué el auto del lugar y para cuando ella se reunió con sus amigas, me detuve aún con el auto en marcha.

Entonces le grité para que todos escucharan:

—¡¿Quieres saber lo que Jacob Black me veía?! —le chillé. Tanya miró hacia todos lados y sonrió al pensar que yo quedaría en ridículo—. ¡Un buen par de tetas y un hermoso trasero de donde agarrar! ¡Cuéntale a todo el instituto que tu regalo de los dulces 16 fueron unos pechos de silicona! ¡Y tu puta nariz operada! ¡Pasaste el verano entero encerrada! ¡Le mentiste a medio mundo diciendo que te habías ido a Ibiza, cuando en realidad estabas en el jardín de tu casa tomando refrescos por un sorbete! —Todo el colegio se echó a reír a carcajadas, y con ellos sus amigas. Tanya estaba roja de la furia—. ¡Oh, me olvidaba! —Saqué mis dos manos por la ventana y le mostré mis ya muy conocidos dedos corazón—. ¡Fúmate éstos, plastiquita! —Y sin más, manejé a toda velocidad para buscar las cosas a mi casa. El intercambio con la perra me había tomado más de la cuenta.

Cuando llegué a mi hogar, hallé una nota de mis padres informándome que habían ido a la Push a visitar a Harry que se encontraba enfermo. Sonreí como una niña y corrí a mi habitación para poder prepararme e irme ya vestida de aquí. Pensaba hacerlo en casa de Alice, pero eso me tomaría más tiempo del deseado. Chequeé mi reloj y eran 17:35. Entré al baño y me di una ducha. Cuando salí, me coloqué mis mejores bragas y un sostén sin tirantes, el vestido lo ameritaba. Decidí levantarme el cabello en un moño desarreglado, dejando unos pocos mechones sueltos para hacer más natural todo el conjunto. El maquillaje fue tenue, algo de sombra clara, con un perfecto delineado líquido en negro logrando que resaltaran mis ojos, máscara en mis pestañas y un brillo labial sin color. Me puse unas gotas de perfume en los puntos claves, según Alice, detrás de las orejas y un poco más abajo y en mis muñecas.

Guardé la muda de ropa que llevaba junto con mis Converse y mi estuche de aseo. Tomé dinero de mis ahorros, el celular, las llaves del auto y abandoné la casa, no sin antes dejarles una nota a mis padres recordándoles que nos veríamos mañana en la noche.

Finalmente me monté al coche, y antes de partir conecté mi celular al estéreo reproduciendo la selección de temas de Lana del Rey, que comenzó a sonar con _Video Games_ y así, con su hermosa música emprendí mi camino hacia Seattle.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Mierda, Cullen! _Maldecía en mi interior.

Joder, no podía encontrar el puto lugar. La zona donde estaba ubicado era exclusiva, y la gente snob andaba como caudal por las calles de ésta zona de Seattle. Seguí por la misma, cuando finalmente di con la cantina. ¡Y qué bar!

Fuera de éste, observé una buena cantidad de personas haciendo fila para ingresar, supongo que todavía era temprano y por ese motivo los sujetos venían tan tranquilos conversando. Estacioné frente al lugar, la fachada era de un empedrado de piedras oscuras y sobre las puertas principales se alzaba el nombre _The Lobby Bar _con letras blancas. En la entrada había dos empleados de seguridad vestidos de negro. Bajé de mi auto y antes de encaminarme hacia allí comprobé la hora en el celular…

20:08… bueno, tampoco había llegado tan tarde.

Me aclaré la garganta y caminé hacia la puerta. Cuando subí a la calzada, sentí el piso debajo de mis pies moverse, y cuando las personas que estaban en la fila voltearon a verme, examiné disimuladamente mi vestido y alisé las imaginarias arrugas, acomodé bien el único hombro que llevaba tela, ya que mi traje tenía una manga larga y el otro lado quedaba al descubierto, venía amarrado a la cintura por un pequeño cinturón marrón que hacía juego con mis tacones de cuero en el mismo tono. Mi cartera era un pequeño bolso de mano en color gris. No estaba mal, pero al parecer, ni así vestida conseguía estar a la altura del lugar, puesto que los demás presentes llevaban lo que a simple vista parecía ropa de diseñador.

_¡Qué le den a todos, Bella! Tú vienes aquí por el premio mayor, así que deja que te resbalen las miradas por el culo._ Me decía en mi interior intentando motivarme a mí misma.

Llegué a la puerta y uno de los guardias me observó de arriba abajo y sonrió de manera burlona.

¡Cabrón hijo de puta!

Mordí mi labio inferior y con toda la fuerza de voluntad para no darle a golpes con la cartera, saqué la voz de donde no la tenía.

—Uhmm… yo… —¡Puta madre! Mi voz había sonado más tímida que nunca—. Disculpe… —El jodido guardia no me prestaba atención—. Disculpe, señor. —Bien, él se lo había buscado—. ¡Ey, tú! ¡Te estoy hablando! —El muchacho de piel canela volteó a mirarme, se cruzó de brazos y volvió a inspeccionarme, nada amablemente.

—Mira, será mejor que te vayas de aquí, éste lugar no es para alguien como tú y creo que a simple vista lo puedes ver —dijo señalando a las personas en la fila, quienes miraban la escena con diversión—, te voy a pedir que te retires de la puerta, calle abajo hay algunos bares para personas similares a ti. —¡Oh, él se lo había buscado!

—_¡¿De personas como yo?!_ ¡Maldito cabrón de mierda! ¡Tú, hijo de puta! ¡Me estás discriminando por tener un poco de peso extra! Que te quede claro, guardaespaldas de quinta, que yo, Isabella Swan, no necesito de ésta mierda… —Y antes de darme vuelta, su rostro cambió, pero lejos estaba de importarme, así que me giré sobre mis talones para salir de ese puto bar al que ni siquiera llegué a ver por dentro.

Caminé algunos pasos cuando escuché su voz:

—¡Isabella! —chilló el dueño de la voz que me guió hasta éste sitio. Me di la vuelta con los ojos algo cristalinos, pero definitivamente no iba a permitir que estos tipos de mierda me denigraran emocionalmente.

Como si de un extraño encantamiento se tratara, al instante en el que lo tuve frente a mí, toda la rabia que sentía sencillamente pasó a un segundo plano. Cullen me tendió la mano y, embelesada como estaba, estiré la mía hasta que mis dedos tocaron los suyos en un delicado gesto. De pronto, nada importó a mí alrededor, esa maravillosa, atrapante y conocida sensación nos envolvió y comenzó a fluir entre nuestros cuerpos, logrando que nos acercáramos cada vez más y más.

Lo había extrañado. ¡Diablos! Sí, realmente lo extrañé. Estos tres días sin verlo lograron que mi interés creciera hasta convertirse en una necesidad de él, de su persona, sus ojos, su cuerpo. Él me atrajo con su brazo hasta envolver mi cintura, y con su otra mano acarició mi rostro. Sin darme cuenta, cerré mis ojos dejando que mi mejilla buscara refugio en su palma y ronroneando como una gata conseguí que él gruñera.

—Me has hecho esperar… niña. —Abrí los ojos y lo miré con una triste sonrisa.

—Lo siento… —respondí simplemente. Edward levantó mi rostro con ambas manos y dejó un casto beso en mis labios.

—¿Dónde está esa impertinente muchacha que siempre se revela con todos? Me esperaba que replicaras algo así como: _"Yo no soy una niña, o bueno, las mujeres debemos hacer esperar a los hombres"._ —Reí por sus ocurrencias y por la falsa imitación de mi voz—. Tranquila, no digas nada, yo me encargo de todo. —Volvió a besarme y luego tomó mi mano entre las suyas comenzando a caminar hacia el bar.

Quise sacar el celular y grabar ese momento para luego divertirme sola y reírme como perra de la cara que cargaba el guardia del demonio ese. Su rostro estaba más blanco que un papel, y eso que naturalmente era del color de la canela. Eché un vistazo a Cullen y éste lo miraba con verdadero odio en los ojos.

—Erik, pasa por mi oficina a buscar tu liquidación.

—Pero… Sr. Cullen, yo…

—¡Yo nada! No te permito a ti, ni a nadie hablarle de esa forma a mi mujer, ya había informado explícitamente que hoy vendría mi novia: Isabella Swan, y solicité que la hicieran pasar enseguida a mi oficina. —¿Él dijo _novia_? ¡Él dijo novia!—. Da las gracias que alcance a verla por el C.C.1 cuando llegó y pude alcanzarla antes que se fuera, porque de ser así, realmente estarías acabado. —El tal Erik solo balbuceaba y no llegaba a rebatir nada, para ese entonces, yo ya había dejado de escuchar gran parte de su verborrea para seguir disfrutando de la palabra salida de su boca: _novia. _Sin embargo, Cullen parecía no ser consciente de ello—. ¿Qué le dijiste para que quisiera irse así sin más? —Erik me miró y tragó grueso—. ¿Y bien? No tengo toda la puta noche, Erik… —Al ver que el discriminador de repente parecía haberse quedado mudo, tuve que intervenir, más que nada porque ya no quería seguir dando un espectáculo frente a toda la fila de ingresantes.

—No hace falta repetir nada, Cullen, el hombre aquí presente solo pensó que era otra persona. ¿No es verdad? —Erik asintió de manera efusiva—. Bien, así que ahora, ¿podemos pasar? —El profesor asintió y se hizo a un lado, abriendo la puerta de vidrio negro cuyas hojas llevaban inscritas una E y en la otra una C que al cerrarse formaban unas iniciales. No supe por qué pero eso me incomodó, aún así no le di importancia. Mi cabeza ya pensaba cualquier cosa.

El lugar por dentro se veía muy exclusivo. Las personas que ya se hallaban ahí me hacían sentir un poco insignificante, pero me valía madre. Yo era la que iba del brazo de Cullen, quien me llevó hasta un extremo donde las mesas eran altas y las sillas que le acompañaban de igual manera. Todo se encontraba decorado en colores oscuros y en combinación con elementos de cuero, las lámparas que colgaban de los techos eran de un estilo antiguo, y lo que más llamaba la atención era una enorme barra a lo largo, donde se podía ver claramente a unos diez chicos y chicas preparando tragos de todo tipo. La música era relajante, e inmediatamente pude distinguir de quién se trataba.

—¿Te gusta Lana del Rey? —cuestioné, mientras él se sonrojaba. ¡Oh, ahí estaba mi profe nerd!—. ¿Qué? ¡Ella es genial! Amo sus canciones. —Cullen asintió.

—Siempre pido que a ésta hora pongan música de ella, es relajante oírla. —Sus palabras me hicieron caer en la cuenta de algo.

—¿Siempre pides que pongan sus temas? ¿Acaso conoces al dueño o al Dj? —Pero en vez de responderme, él comenzó a sonreír—. ¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes?

—¿Recuerdas que en uno de mis mensajes te escribí que quería mostrarte un lugar? —Asentí—. Bueno, éste es el lugar. _The Lobby Bar_ es uno de mis bares, tengo tres en total, y éste precisamente, lo administra mi hermano Emmett, lo cual explica las iniciales en las puertas de entrada: E.C. —Volví a asentir un poco confundida.

—Es… es un lindo lugar. ¿Por qué puedo entrar aquí y no en el de Forks? —Él se puso algo rígido al escucharme.

—Porque en Forks todos te conocen y yo soy tu profesor. —Le di la razón mirando hacia otro lado, no podía aguantar sus ojos en mí por mucho tiempo—. Ven, quiero mostrarte el lugar —Tomé su mano y me puse de pie.

No quise comentar nada con respecto a su reacción, porque no quería arruinar el ambiente que se había creado entre los dos. Dejaría las cosas que deseaba decirle para cuando estuviésemos en un lugar más tranquilo.

_¿Cuál sería ese lugar para ti, Bella? ¿Su habitación? _¡Estúpida yo y mi costumbre de contestarme a mí misma!

Me mostró las instalaciones y la pista de baile, ubicada en un piso superior. En realidad, me explicó que éste espacio solo se usaba hasta cierta hora, ya que las habilitaciones con las que contaban les permitían actuar como un club nocturno, sin embargo se abría así únicamente de viernes a domingo, mientras que en los días de semana se mantenía abierto el bar. En un área ya apartada de los clientes, me enseñó el cuarto de seguridad donde varios monitores controlaban todas las cámaras que estaban desparramadas por el lugar. También me presentó a parte de sus empleados, todos muy educados. En la cabina del Dj encontramos a un muchacho con auriculares puestos.

Cullen le tocó el hombro y éste se dio la vuelta sonriendo. Era un chico de no más de 20 años.

—Seth ¿todo bien? —preguntó.

—Sí, señor. ¿Necesita algo? —Él negó con la cabeza y luego echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

—¿Y Jacob? —interrogó

—Oh, él tuvo que ir al baño… —respondió, haciendo una seña hacia la puerta que estaba en un extremo.

—Ella es Isabella, mi novia. —El muchacho me miró y se quedó así por lo que pareció un minuto eterno. El profesor aclaró su garganta atrayendo la atención del chico y Seth se disculpó en un susurro.

—Encantado, soy Seth, el DJ. —Asentí con una sonrisa genuina, ya que por alguna extraña razón el muchacho me caía bien.

—Eso veo. Oye, es buena la música que has puesto hace un rato, Lana es genial. —Él se rió.

—Sí, ella es genial y muy hermosa, pero la elección fue de Jacob, el otro DJ.

—Bueno, pues me gustaría conocer a ese tal Jacob y felicitarlo. —Seth estuvo de acuerdo sin interrumpir su chequeo en mi persona.

—Disculpa, si no es ninguna imprudencia, ¿cuántos años tienes? —Observé a Edward y noté que se veía tenso, con los músculos de su rostro contraídos. Él iba a responder, y estaba segura que con algún improperio, por lo que me adelanté.

—Tengo 20. ¿Por qué?, ¿parezco más grande? —Bromeé, creyendo que sería la mejor manera de que el chico se creyera la mentira que acababa de largar. Él movió su cabeza como desechando algún pensamiento y luego sonrió.

—No, es que… pensé que eras otra persona, no importa. —Le di una sonrisa y me giré hacia Cullen.

—Bueno, si no interrumpo, me gustaría seguir con el recorrido, _nena. —_Lo último lo soltó con esa puta voz sensual que adoptaba cuando me quería dar a entender algo. Así que sin más, lo seguí. Me despedí con la mano a Seth y nos fuimos a la única habitación que me quedaba por conocer del lugar.

Nos detuvimos en la última puerta que lideraba un delgado pasillo, era de madera, pintada en color negro. Él abrió y se hizo a un lado para que pasara primero, entré y caminé hasta quedar parada en medio del gran salón. Sí, ésta era su oficina. Me di la vuelta y él me miraba recostado en la puerta con sus manos detrás de la espalda. Le sonreí por puro nerviosismo y me devolvió la sonrisa ladeada que tenía ese maldito poder sobre mí.

Mis piernas, como de costumbre, se aflojaron al verlo tan guapo. No me había detenido a reparar en cómo iba vestido, recién entonces noté que llevaba un sencillo traje color azul viejo y una camisa blanca sin fajar, y con los primeros botones sin abrochar, todo lo completaba con unos zapatos negros. Pero su hermoso rostro opacaba cualquier atuendo. ¡Mierda! No se había rasurado y cargaba una creciente barba en sus mejillas y mandíbula. En ese momento el deseo de saber cómo se sentiría su barba mientras me besaba apareció en mí. Anhelaba sostener sus cabellos en mis puños y besarlo desesperadamente hasta que nos faltase el aire.

Me mordí el labio inferior cerrando los ojos por un segundo. Estaba soñando despierta, pero mi sueño se hallaba a tres pasos de mí y no iba a perder ésta oportunidad.

—Estés hermosa… por eso es que me encanta cómo te quedan los vestidos, tienes unas piernas envidiables, realmente me fascinan, pero estás dejando ver mucho, _nena _y eso no me gusta, lo sabes. —Me limité a mirarlo y a morder mi labio nuevamente, escucharlo hablar de esa forma provocaba que me humedeciera toda—. No hagas eso, Isabella, no lo hagas si no quieres tener consecuencias. —Le sonreí de lado como retándolo y él gruñó.

Y fue en este punto y lugar cuando desconectamos a todo el resto del mundo, nuestro juego comenzaba ahora.

—¿Y qué si quiero recibir consecuencias? —Su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar rápidamente a medida que cerraba sus ojos y recostaba la cabeza sobre la puerta.

—No sabes lo que pides… —Me acerqué a él mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados, alargué mi mano y acaricié su pecho muy despacio con la yema de mis dedos. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y sus labios se despegaron inhalando aire. Me miró reflejando en sus pupilas la misma lujuria y deseo que mi cuerpo tenía de él.

La inconfundible sensación o química que compartíamos al estar solos comenzó a fluir entre los dos. Posó su mano sobre la mía y la tomó, haciendo que envolviera su cintura. Sus manos acariciaron mis brazos ascendiendo, y cuando sus dedos tocaron la piel expuesta de mi hombro, sentí que los vellos de aquella zona se erizaron.

—Sé lo que digo y sé lo que quiero. —Él me observaba con sus ojos entrecerrados por la pasión que se estaba apoderando de los dos—. Ésta situación es peligrosa, Cullen, ambos sabemos que esto está prohibido, ¿pero qué más da? ¡Al diablo con todo y con todos! —Y sin otro preámbulo, me apoderé con hambre de su boca.

Lo besaba con desesperación y con la ansiedad acumulada en tres miserables días sin poder verlo.

Mis manos ascendieron por su vientre, pecho y hombros hasta tomar su cabello, y como en mis sueños más recientes, lo jalé con algo de fuerza logrando que gruñera. De un momento a otro, Edward comenzó a besar y a rozar sus dientes con mi cuello, para luego tomar mi rostro y besarme en los labios tan despacio y tierno que sentía que me mataba con tanta delicadeza, me enloquecía y excitaba de la misma forma en que si lo hiciera lleno de fervor. En ese punto no éramos profesor-alumna, en esos minutos solo éramos dos personas que se gustaban demasiado… demasiado para su propio bien.

Mi mente no pensaba, no reaccionaba, hacía rato que había dejado de funcionar, solo se dejaba llevar. Con caricias tímidas pero apasionadas y demandantes, sus manos subieron por mi estómago, vacilando en acariciar o no mis pechos por encima del vestido, finalmente se quedaron en la base de éstos. Mierda… me había puesto el sujetador de encaje que era súper fino, por lo que él tranquilamente sentiría la dureza de mis pezones. Pero yo deseaba sus caricias, quería que me tocara ¡Carajo sí, lo necesitaba! Mordí suavemente su cuello, haciéndolo tomar confianza. Lo que conseguí fue solo un roce de sus dedos sobre mis senos, pero eso bastó para que mi libido se extendiera, dejándome prendida a su cuerpo y con mis bragas mojadas.

—Cullen, creo que ya deberíamos irnos… ¿No te parece? —pregunté, separándome de él. Mis brazos ya habían descendido a su pecho para luego dirigirse a su espalda.

—No, no me parece, por favor… un ratito más, solo… solo un poquito más. —¡Oh, aquí estaba mi profe nerd! ¡Y al demonio con todo! Cuando me lo pedía así, simplemente dejaba de pelear porque sabía que era una batalla perdida. Ronroneé retorciéndome sobre él, y su gruñido pegando sus caderas a mi centro no se hizo esperar—. ¡Oh Dios! Bella, eres tan jodidamente hermosa.

¡Por favor! ¿Acaso él pretendía quemarme viva? ¿No sabía que no debía hacerme este tipo de cosas? No a una adolescente hormonal.

En ese instante, decidí dejarle en claro que yo lo quería a él, solo a él… y que lo deseaba como jamás me imaginé hacerlo. Pero no vi venir su próximo movimiento, y en un segundo me dio la vuelta dejando mi rostro contra la puerta de su oficina.

_Al parecer le gusta acorralarte, Bella. _Sí… pero él lo podía hacer cuando quisiera.

Tomando la iniciativa en la misma posición en que me dejó, atrapé sus manos y sin vacilar las llevé hasta mis pechos e hice que me los acariciara por sobre la tela. Estaba segura de que él podía sentir cuán duros yacían mis pezones, esa parte de mi anatomía estaba sumamente sensible al tacto. Arqueé la espalda quedando completamente contra la puerta de madera y froté mi culo contra su pelvis… ¡Dios, se sentía tan bien!

Edward no dejó de tocarme mientras movía su pelvis hacia adelante, dejándome sentir su duro miembro.

Luego envolvió mi cintura con su brazo, presionándome contra él. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y permití que escuchara mis gemidos, todos producidos gracias a su cercanía. El silencio de la habitación se vio interrumpido por el coro de nuestras respiraciones jadeantes.

A continuación, bajó su otra mano a mi cadera y creo aún más fricción entre ambos, inmediatamente comencé a sentir que se formaba ese inconfundible hormigueo en mi bajo vientre. ¡Dios! Necesitaba… lo necesitaba a él desesperadamente.

—Isabella, preciosa mía… no aguanto más… —gimió, mientras se frotaba contra mi trasero, ya no de forma suave—, Isabella, estoy por… —Me giré lo más rápido que pude al oírlo, y dejando mi pudor y vergüenza a un lado, desabroché sus pantalones para introducir la mano, pretendiendo darle una liberación digna.

Mientras él me observaba con asombro y lujuria, pero no por eso menos gustoso, saqué su miembro y… ¡Jesús! Mi profe estaba muy bien dotado. Sin más, empecé a acariciar su hombría de arriba abajo ejerciendo un poco de presión.

Solo atiné a mirarlo a los ojos para recordarle que él era a quien yo quería—: Eres perfecto para mí, Cullen, no quiero a otro… te quiero a ti con todo lo que eso conlleva, voy a arriesgarme por completo. —Él me regaló esa sonrisa que provocaba que mis piernas temblaran, y de no ser porque estaba bien acorralada, me hubiera caído. Justo en ese momento sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza mientras apoyaba sus manos en la puerta a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Ésa fue mi señal, Edward estaba a punto de llegar a al orgasmo, por lo que aceleré mis movimientos y presioné un poco más su miembro—. ¡Ah…! ¡Ah…! ¡Joder, Isabella! —gruñó sobre mis labios y sentí su cuerpo temblar mientras se dejaba ir en mi mano, bañándola con su líquido tibio y blanquecino. Con un par de movimientos más, completó su liberación.

Apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro mientras calmaba su respiración, e hizo que mi mano soltará su miembro ya semi erecto, formó una sonrisita de satisfacción y caminó hasta una puerta, que supuse era el baño, ya que al volver trajo consigo una toalla húmeda y me limpió sin importarle que se ensuciara las suyas en el proceso.

—No tenías que hacer eso, no era necesario, nena. —Esta vez el _"nena"_ sonó puramente, debido a su voz cansada.

—Tranquilo, eso fue para que aceptes que tú eres a quien yo quiero. —Edward levantó la cabeza ante mis palabras y me miró a los ojos—. Sí, no sé cómo paso o qué hiciste, pero no deseo que se acabe, quiero que esto siga su curso y termine cuando sea su puto momento. —Y reafirmando mi declaración, lo besé lento y pausado—. Creo que ya deberíamos irnos, tengo algo de sed. —Él estuvo de acuerdo y dejó la toalla en el piso.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando me detuvo.

—¿Tú… no…? —Oh, el bipolar estaba queriéndome dar placer.

_¡Joder, Bella… te has sacado la lotería con éste tío! _Exclamó mi conciencia.Sí, así lo creía yo también.

—No te preocupes, que me lo cobraré… pero no en este momento, ahorita mismo mataría por un trago. —Abrió la puerta y me dejó salir, cerrando detrás de él.

—¿No prefieres una malteada? —preguntó con burla.

—¡Váyase a la mierda, profesor Cullen! —Y con eso, su sonrisa se borró al instante.

¡Ja! Conmigo no podía.

Luego de un par de tragos con jugo de frutas exprimidas, más algo de Red Bull, me sentía con ganas de bailar, eché un vistazo a Cullen y éste me sonreía con su mejor cara de recién liberado, si saben a lo que me refiero. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza adivinando mi intención, pero después suspiró y me tendió una mano. Nos dirigimos arriba, y al parecer allí hacía un rato que se habían abierto las puertas de la pista.

Las personas bailaban una canción de Lady Gaga: _Alejandro_, pero en versión remix. Como nunca, mi cuerpo empezó a danzar siguiendo la música. Si me viera Alice, seguro se iría de culo al piso.

Después de dos temas, Cullen chequeó su reloj, me sonrió y sostuvo mi mano llevándome con él. Ya en el bar bajando las escaleras, vi entrar a un grupo de personas haciendo demasiado alboroto.

¡Oh, Dios mío! Ahí estaba ella… la maldita enana. Alice.

Miré a mi hermoso profesor y él solo me sonreía. Volví mi vista hacia Alice, y en el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, salió corriendo dejando a un alegre Jasper, cuyo gesto no me pasó desapercibido ya que luego de verme su ceño se frunció. Le quité importancia y reparé en que Rosalie me sonreía. Me sonrojé un poco porque había omitido hablar con ella sobre Cullen, pero no podía culparme, no hacía mucho que la conocía.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —gritó mi amiga abrazándome y dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. ¿Es en éste lugar donde pensabas encontrarte con él? —Asentí como idiota y sonrojándome aún más en el proceso—. ¡También aquí pensábamos celebrarle la fiesta sorpresa a Jasper, pero el bocazas de Emmett lo arruinó y terminó siendo una fiesta consentida. ¡Aw! Me pone tan contenta que puedas estar con nosotros. —Luego de otro abrazo y de los saludos pertinentes a los recién llegados, compartimos una gran mesa de reserva.

Jasper se había alejado junto con Cullen y hablaban en voz baja pero con gesticulaciones algo rudas. Traté de prestarles la menor atención y me dediqué a hablar con Alice y Rose. El resto de la noche pasó sin besos, con Cullen tenso, con Jasper mirándome medio mal, con bailes por parte de las mujeres y con un Emmett haciendo chistes sobre hombres _"asaltadores de cuna". _

Si antes pensaba que ésta sería mi noche, pues que me jodan, porque no fue así.

Un par de horas después, todos comenzaron a despedirse y Alice me dio el sermón del siglo cuando le avisé que iría a casa de Cullen. Rodé los ojos ante su exageración, porque yo misma sabía que nada pasaría. No estaba lista, mi valor de hoy se redujo gradualmente desde aquel momento en su oficina.

El bipolar de mi profe querido ya me había preguntado entre sonrojos si deseaba ir _solo a dormir_ a su casa, le respondí enseguida que sí, ya que necesitaba urgente un lugar de descanso, los putos tacones me estaban matando. Emmett se quedaría un tiempo más en Lobby ya que él debía encargarse del cierre de la caja. Íbamos de salida cuando escuché que alguien me llamaba.

—¡Bells! —Me di la vuelta y lo vi.

¡Qué pequeño es el mundo!

—¡Jacob! —Él se acercó hasta donde me encontraba y me jaló a su gran y característico abrazo.

Jake había sido mi mejor amigo hasta que yo misma jodí nuestra relación al preguntarle si quería ser mi novio. No sé si lo hizo por lástima o qué, pero aceptó. Era tres años mayor que yo, y fue él a quien le entregué mi virginidad. Jacob era lo correcto en ese momento, lo conocía desde que tenía memoria, y cuando supe que se iría del pueblo a la universidad, sentí que mi mundo dejaba de existir. ¡Obviamente no fue así! En un principio pensé estar muy enamorada, luego de dos meses comprendí que era totalmente platónico. Ahora éramos muy buenos amigos, que de vez en cuando hablaban por teléfono.

Jacob me liberó de su abrazo, pero antes de dar por finalizada su genuina muestra de cariño, dio dos palmadas en mi trasero, una costumbre de nuestros días de novios. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que me hizo abrir los ojos como platos, no. Más bien fue el brutal gruñido y el brazo protector que envolvió mi cintura.

Jacob miró sorprendido a Cullen y luego a mí. Sabía lo que estaba pensando, y estaba segura de que mañana a primera hora me pediría explicaciones.

—Veo que se conocen —reprochó el posesivo hombre que estaba a mi lado. Le observé algo incómoda por su actitud.

—Sí, Sr. Cullen, cuando Seth me comentó que su novia se llamaba Isabella y que además era la misma persona de mis fotos pero de veinte años, no me lo creí y tuve que comprobarlo… —Me volteó a ver con expresión de duda—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo unos minutos? —pidió. Me giré hacia Cullen para verle con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Puedes esperarme en la puerta? —indagué.

—No, te esperaré aquí —contestó, sin darme posibilidad a replica. Bufé tomando del brazo a mi amigo y lo alejé unos pasos.

—Jacob…

—¿Me puedes explicar qué mierda estás haciendo con alguien como Cullen? —Me encogí de hombros ante su hostilidad.

—Nos estamos conociendo, yo… —No podía contarle que él era mi profesor. ¡Mierda, no sabía qué inventarle!—. Por favor, guárdame el secreto, él… —Jake se acercó y me tomó de los brazos como cuando salíamos. ¡Carajo!

—Él te lleva más de diez años, Bella. ¿De dónde lo conoces? Aquí no dejan entrar menores y tú…

—Y yo dentro de poco cumpliré la mayoría de edad —le interrumpí—, además no tomó alcohol, él no lo permite, me cuida. Jacob, por favor no le digas nada a Charlie ni a Renée, solo dame tiempo, si veo que esto puede llegar a ser algo más serio, yo misma hablaré con mis padres. —Entonces me abrazó depositando un beso en mi frente. ¡Doble mierda!

Sabía lo que ese gesto provocaría, Cullen tenía las manos empuñadas tratando de controlarse, pero no faltaba mucho para que interviniera.

—Tranquila, yo no diré nada, pero por favor ten cuidado, él no se anda con rodeos, es alguien con una vida formada y tú ni siquiera has salido del puto instituto. —Le di un puñetazo en el brazo.

—Ya no me recuerdes eso, y gracias. —Asintió.

Antes de verlo, pude sentirlo. El profe sexy se colocó a mi espalda y descansó sus manos en mis caderas.

—Black, ¿no debería estar en la cabina del DJ? —El aludido asintió con la cabeza—. Bueno, ¿qué está esperando? —Jacob me dio una mirada de advertencia antes de despedirse.

—Nos estamos hablando, Bells… —Sin más preámbulo, se dio la vuelta yéndose por donde vino.

—Larguémonos de una puta vez. —Edward agarró mi mano y me jaló hasta la salida del bar.

Cuando llegamos afuera, caminó hacia un auto negro.

—No, espera… —Él se detuvo de golpe e hizo que mi cuerpo chocara contra el suyo—. Lo siento… —Eche un vistazo hacia el frente del bar y vi mi auto—. Yo vine en mi auto, ahí tengo un bolso con mis cosas, y si voy a quedarme en tu casa, prefiero no dejarlo aquí. —Edward pareció pensárselo y luego estuvo de acuerdo. Suspirando, me acompañó hasta el carro y me apoyó en éste, dejando su cuerpo sobre el mío.

—Port Ángeles no queda muy lejos, sígueme —indicó, y luego su boca me dejó un delicioso beso pecaminoso.

Trataba de seguirle el ritmo pero se me estaba haciendo difícil, Cullen manejaba como un loco de mierda. Después de media hora comenzamos a circular por un complejo residencial. Él disminuyo la velocidad y aparcó frente a una preciosa casa. Me estacioné detrás de él y tomé mi bolso cuando él ya venía a mi encuentro.

—Ven —pidió, tomando mi cartera y mi mano hacia la puerta de su casa.

—¿Vives solo?

—Sí —afirmó.

—Es una bonita casa —señalé cuando ingresamos por una puerta de madera lisa.

Dentro contaba con una sala de estar no muy pequeña pero tampoco demasiado grande, todo se encontraba decorado en una combinación de tonos bordo, negro y algunas cosas en dorado como para realzar los colores. Una escalera de maderas flotantes en negro llevaba al piso superior, donde seguro se ubicaban las habitaciones. A un costado de la sala estaba la puerta que conducía a una cocina muy moderna. En conclusión, todo el conjunto se veía muy actual pero con algunos toques clásicos, como por ejemplo, la araña que colgaba sobre mi cabeza.

—¿Quieres que nos cambiemos y luego tomemos algo?

—Está bien… supongo —respondí lo último en un susurro. Él me observó por lo que pareció un segundo eterno y luego hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Subimos las escaleras y se giró por un pasillo alfombrado que contaba con tres puertas, me encaminó hacia la última y la abrió.

Me comentó que era la habitación de huéspedes con un pequeño baño. Pero lo que más llamaba mi atención era la enorme cama king size cubierta con un edredón morado, que ocupaba el centro del cuarto.

—Bien… cuando termines baja y espérame en la cocina —comentó, a lo que asentí.

—Cullen… —lo llamé con la voz cambiada. ¿Teníamos una casa para los dos y se hacía el caballero? Me miró y sostuvo el picaporte, apretándolo con fuerza.

Mmm… se estaba conteniendo, eso era algo bueno para mí.

—¿No me das un beso? —Lo vi tragar grueso y luego ponerse derecho.

—No —contestó, y salió dejándome parada en medio de la blanca habitación con mi más preciosa cara de idiota.

_¿Qué he hecho ahora? _Me reproché a mí misma. _¿No te lo imaginas? ¡Tonta, Bella!_

Rodé los ojos y comencé a desvestirme. Lo primero que hice fue sacarme los tacones ¡Oh, sí! Se sentían magníficos mis pies sobre el suelo. Me quité el vestido y solté mi cabello. Me puse un jean desgastado y una playera blanca. Fui al baño y lavé mi rostro, quitando todo el maquillaje que traía puesto, me pase una toallita húmeda y fui a su encuentro.

Al llegar a la cocina él ya estaba ahí, apoyado sobre la encimera. Llevaba puesto un jean claro y una playera negra. Los dos íbamos descalzos.

Al verme llegar no me dio tiempo a nada, tomó mi mano e hizo que mi trasero diera contra la mesada. Su rostro estaba serio y respiraba con dificultad.

—¿Por qué estás enojado? Desde que salimos del bar te noto así, ¿qué pasa? —No me respondió, pero sus manos sostuvieron mi rostro y me besó con una fuerza pasional. Su lengua se adentró sin permiso alguno y se enredó con la mía complaciéndose y excitándose a la vez.

_¡Oh sí, Bella, hoy se te da con éste bipolar hermoso!_

Se separó jadeando en busca de aire, al igual que yo. Apoyó su frente en la mía y volvió a besarme con desesperación. ¿Qué le pasaba? Me separe de él a regañadientes.

—¿Por qué estás así? —le pregunté nuevamente.

—Me vuelves loco, nena… tan loco que no me dejas pensar con claridad —explicó con una mueca casi de dolor. Sus manos descendieron y se posaron en mis pechos, amasándolos con delicadeza y apretando mis pezones. Cerré los ojos cuando su pelvis se frotó de manera circular en mi centro, su miembro estaba más que listo.

—Edward… —Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre en esta situación. Levantó mi playera y dejó expuesto mi sujetador sin tiras, bajó las copas y sus manos tomaron mis pechos.

Abrí los ojos de golpe al sentirme un poco intimidada, pero me vi reflejada en los suyos; todo lo que encontré en ellos fue fuego ardiendo. Él se estaba conteniendo, pero yo no quería que lo hiciera más. Sin reparo alguno, se acercó aún más y me tomó de los glúteos.

—No permitiré que ningún pendejo de mierda te vuelva a tocar, esto... —señaló poniendo sus manos en mi trasero y amasándolo para que restregara mi centro con su pelvis—, es mío... y solo a mí me pertenece. —Estaba tan ensimismada en sentirlo, que no me di cuenta de en qué momento desabrochó mis pantalones y me los bajó hasta los muslos, con bragas y todo. ¡Oh Dios!—. Mío... todo tu hermoso cuerpo es mío. —Y sin más, sus largos dedos se colaron entre mis piernas, tocando ese lugar al que solamente Jake había logrado acceder.

Se sentía jodidamente bien, mis caderas comenzaron a tener vida propia y a moverse siguiendo el ritmo de su mano. Con el pulgar frotó mi botón de placer mientras que su dedo medio se enterraba en mi carne. Con la otra mano masajeaba mi pecho y su boca succionaba mi cuello. Mi inconsciente chillaba que los putos pantalones estaban dificultando el trabajo de Edward, por lo que los bajé hasta las rodillas. Abrí un poco más las piernas y otro de sus dedos entró en mí, haciéndome gritar.

—Edward… mierda, no pares, no pares… —Estaba necesitando liberarme.

¡Maldición! No quería comparar, pero esto no se parecía en nada a las cosas que hacíamos con Jake. Edward movía sus dedos con precisión y sabía exactamente qué lugar tocar para volverme loca. Giró sus dedos y tocó aquel punto que me hizo ver las putas estrellas.

—Dame todo de ti, nena… así… no quiero que nadie más vuelva a tocar lo que es mío, ¿entendido? —No respondí, ni siquiera podía unir alguna frase con claridad—. ¿Entendido? —volvió a cuestionar, y al no recibir una afirmación, sacó sus dedos de mi interior, dejándome vacía. Abrí los ojos de repente y lo miré desafiante.

—Sí, profesor Cullen, entendido. —Él muy cabrón se limitó a darme la puta sonrisa demoledora y me besó con pereza.

—Bien… creo que por ahora estaremos más que bien, me parece que deberíamos ir a dormir.

—¿No tomaremos nada?

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —Me lo pensé bien y la verdad es que no tenía ganas, solo deseaba llegar a una linda cama para tirar éste camión que tenía por cuerpo.

—No, no me apetece nada, necesito contarte algo, pero será mañana, ahora solo quiero dormir. —Me dio otro beso y subió mis bragas y el pantalón, ayudándome a acomodarlos.

Después de dejarme en la puerta de la que sería mi habitación, me dio un beso y una palmada en el culo. Entró en el cuarto de enfrente y yo en el mío, tirándome en la cama con pereza y sueño.

No tarde mucho tiempo en dejarme ir en los brazos de Morfeo, aunque el sueño que tuve no se comparó en nada con lo que había vivido en su cocina.

Mañana… mañana haría mi sueño realidad.

* * *

Nota

1. Circuito Cerrado

* * *

**bien ¿que les parecio? ¿merezco review? ya en el proximo cap se va a hablar mas de esta relacion... el bipolar esta dando de que hablar, muchas me ofrecieron tenerlo en tratamiento atado a sus camas jaja... **

**espero cubrir sus espectativas... y cualquier cosa ya saben!**

**las dejo... se las quiere.**

_*****Gis Cullen*****_


	4. Chapter 4

**80 Es un buen número**

**Capítulo 4: No una, sino dos piedras en el camino**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Nadia Elisabet / liz-stefani (****Beta FFAD)**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Edward POV.**

¿Qué estaba haciendo con mi vida?; ¿iba a poner en riesgo mi carrera por una simple chiquilla? Todos los años de estudio y esfuerzo que había atravesado para hacerme de un nombre entre los docentes, ¿pensaba arrojarlos a la borda si alguien se enteraba de mi aventura?

Mil y un preguntas daban vueltas en mi cabeza desde hacía una semana.

Primero: no podía negar que Bella me volvía loco, que me hacía querer tomarla y hacerle cosas que estaba seguro, ella no conocía. Verla tan fuerte y comprobar que, de hecho, así es su personalidad, me atraía de manera poderosa. La persona que me conocía, sabía muy bien que para mí, el cuerpo de una persona solo era un embase a la hora de querer, jamás me fijé en eso y, al parecer, esta vez no fue la excepción.

El día que la vi por primera vez en la clase de Biología, su desinterés por mi persona me había provocado pedirle que se retirará, echándola del salón y humillándola a la vez, pero pronto me di cuenta de que no era a mí a quien buscaba ignorar, sino a sus compañeros y a esa maldita pendeja, que se burlaba de ella en cada oportunidad que encontraba. Cuando me acerqué a su banco y la miré directamente, la simpleza de sus ojos me fascinó y me dejó, por un breve momento, en el mismísimo limbo. Deseé continuar con mi vista sobre ella y, automáticamente, me reprendí por pensar de ese modo con respecto a una alumna. En ese tiempo, mi mente solo se preocupaba por no perder la oportunidad que el profesor Banner me había confiado.

Sin embargo, poco me había durado esa determinación. Tan solo un par de horas, he de admitir patéticamente, pues mis planes se esfumaron esa misma noche, cuando encontré a la niña que me mantuvo fantaseando el día entero, parada frente a mí y luciendo endemoniadamente hermosa con un vestido que se ceñía a su robusta y perfecta silueta. Ella, increíblemente, tiraba de mí tal como un imán atrae al metal.

Todo se descontroló cuando, literalmente, la eché de mi bar. Entre el asombro que me provocó verla tan sensual y el nerviosismo que esa revelación me provocaba, no había medido las palabras que salieron de mi boca, ayudadas por el alcohol que siempre conseguía tener ese efecto en mi sistema. Con ese combo explosivo de sensaciones dentro de mi cabeza, terminé recriminándole cosas de las que luego me arrepentí.

Y hubo una persona que notó mi tremenda indiscreción._ Jasper._

Mi mejor amigo, siempre fue la persona que supo cómo y cuándo ponerme los pies sobre la tierra. Esa noche, él advirtió fácilmente que algo sucedía entre Bella y yo. La primera pista, que estúpidamente le brindé, tuvo que ver con que jamás había tratado a una chica de forma tan grosera como lo hice con ella. Luego de que Alice se llevará a Bella hacia su casa, él me atacó con sus preguntas, no sabía qué responderle y terminé confesándole que algo me atraía de ella y que sí, efectivamente, era mi alumna. Traté, en vano, de quitarme un poco de la culpa que me embargaba, explicándole que había intentado todo el santo día meterme esa realidad en la cabeza pero aún no lo conseguía. Su consejo fue claro:

_**Flash Back**_

—_Ten cuidado con lo que haces, la chica es menor de edad, Edward, si no te conociera pensaría que te estás aprovechando y te denunciaría, pero sé que algo debió haberte pasado para actuar de esa forma. Amigo, ¿qué te pasa? Tú no eres así… creo que pasar las noches en estos lugares, te está afectando. —Suspirando, asentí a sus dichos por el simple hecho de que llevaba gran parte de razón—. Te aconsejó que mañana mismo le pidas disculpas a esa ni… —Lo miré advirtiéndole que no mencionará la palabra "niña", ya que yo no veía a Bella de esa manera—… chica, ella es tu alumna y la verás siempre en el instituto. Además, recuerda que estás bajo el ala de tu mentor, ese hombre por lo que me contaste confía en ti. —Tomé un poco de whisky escuchándolo—. Hay muchas personas que pueden salir afectadas si tú dejas fluir cualquier cosa que estés sintiendo en estos momentos._

— _¿Qué me pides que haga? ¡Joder! ¡No sé qué me pasa! —Me levanté del asiento ubicado detrás de mi escritorio. Aún dentro de la oficina, se podía escuchar que la música sonaba en el bar—. Ella tiene algo que me gusta, lo vi en sus ojos, ella es diferente._

— _¡Ella es menor, Edward!_

—_No por mucho tiempo… hoy… ¡Mierda! Hoy, cuando terminó nuestra clase, pedí su expediente por cuestiones profesionales, por supuesto y… —Jasper no me permitió terminar._

—_¿Qué hiciste qué mierda? Edward, no puedo creerlo yo… no te reconozco, tú no eres así. ¿Dónde quedó ese chico tímido que se sonrojaba por todo cuando una chica se le insinuaba? Amigo… el cambio de vida te está afectando de verdad —me recriminó de manera dura cuando le confesé mi accionar. _

_¡Sí, bueno, cúlpenme por querer saber de ella!_

—_Lo sé, yo… no sé, simplemente solicité su expediente y corroboré su edad, efectivamente tiene diecisiete pero no falta demasiado para su próximo cumpleaños. —De repente, me sentí enfadado con la vida por ser tan injusta, yo no merecía esto—. ¿Por qué, cuando por fin éste decide sentir, lo hace con una chica mucho menor y peor aún, con una de mis alumnas? —le cuestioné mientras colocaba una mano en medio de mi pecho, exactamente sobre mi corazón._

—_En el instituto no pueden enterarse de esto o rodaran cabezas y la primera, sin duda, será la tuya. —Asentí a sus palabras._

—_Me disculparé con ella y hablaré con Alice para que no comenté nada cuando estemos en el colegio. Tú, deberías habérmela presentado antes, así yo habría podido pedirle que no trajera a nadie aquí, ahora Bella sabe del bar y… —No quería ni recordarlo, la había tratado muy mal. Pero, sumada a mi horrible actitud, debía ser consciente de que Forks es pequeño y todos se conocen entre sí, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que cualquiera la reconociera, o me descubriera a mí como el nuevo profesor del único instituto en el pueblo. No, definitivamente no podía arriesgarme de esa forma._

—_Bueno, este bar es muy concurrido, alguna vez alguien va a venir y podría verte, así como hoy fue ella, en otra ocasión, podrá ser cualquier otro chico del colegio —expresó Jasper, coincidiendo con mi preocupación._

—_Trataré de que nuestra seguridad sea más eficiente y pida identificación a cada persona que ingresé en el bar, nadie excepto mayores entrará aquí, ni en cualquier otro bar que me pertenezca. —Jasper empezó a reírse y lo miré con ganas de matarlo._

—_Lo siento… vale, lo siento pero, ¿a quién se le ocurre ser dueño de tres bares teniendo la profesión que tú tienes?_

—_Tú sabes porque lo hice, no me hagas repetir la historia…_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Aceptar el manejo de tres tabernas no había estado jamás en mis planes. Yo no pertenecía al mundo de la noche, del alcohol y mucho menos, de las mujeres. Pero las vueltas de la vida pueden llegar a ser absurdas y locas.

Cuando me gradué en el Máster de Biología, mi mundo pasó a rodearse de personas maravillosas como el profesor Banner, ese viejo fue quien me enseñó cada cosa que sé. Gracias a sus referencias, conseguí llegar a dar lecciones en la universidad de Chicago por dos años y esos, fueron los mejores que tuve hasta que una tragedia azotó a mi familia.

A veces, cuando menos se lo piensa, el destino de las personas se entrelaza, dejando vestigios tanto malos como buenos a su paso. Mi vida junto a la del profesor Banner, quedaron unidas por un hecho desastroso.

_**Flash back**_

_Una noche, luego de un arduo día de trabajo en la universidad, recibí una llamada de mi hermano informándome que mi madre había sufrido un accidente automovilístico a manos de un hombre borracho. Mi primera reacción, fue tomar inmediatamente un vuelo que me llevará hasta Washington, Seattle y de ahí, hacia Forks. Mi estado era caótico y con sentimientos que mezclaban la preocupación junto a una sed de venganza, un sentimiento que me dejaba un mal sabor en la boca, ya que nunca fui una persona violenta. _

_Cuando arribé al hospital, me sorprendió encontrarme con un afligido profesor Banner. Recuerdo saludarlo sin saber qué esperar y aún no entendiendo por qué de su presencia en ese lugar. Tanto mi padre como mi hermano, cargaban un estado de nerviosismo y angustia que yo hubiera compartido de no estar confundido por ver a mi mentor junto a mi familia, de hecho, lo más seguro es que me habría echado a llorar por la situación de mi madre. _

_Finalmente, luego de una hora hablando con mi familia, entendí el motivo de su aparición. _

_Su esposa, la señora Meredit Banner, había sufrido un paro cardíaco mientras se le realizaba una quimioterapia para combatir un cáncer pulmonar que la mantuvo luchando desde hacía dos años hasta que, finalmente, su corazón dijo basta la noche anterior. Su hijo mayor, Francis Banner, no resistió la pérdida de su madre, por lo que había decidido beber hasta olvidar la conciencia y manejar en ese estado, cruzando su destino con el de mi madre._

_Francis, murió unas horas después del accidente, dejando a su ya destrozado padre solo, quien además, se culpaba de no haber contenido de manera apropiada a su hijo. _

_No supe exactamente cómo debía asimilar tamaña revelación, pero en ese momento, solo pude compadecerme del hombre que me había formado profesionalmente y quien me brindó su ayuda cuando más lo necesité en el desarrollo de mi carrera. No culpé ni siquiera a su hijo, supuse que en su condición y al saber que había perdido a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, habría actuado, quizás de la misma manera. Asimismo, el ser consciente de que mi madre, esa misma noche, podría haber pasado a mejor vida, simplemente me condujo a permitir que las culpas se esfumaran. De alguna forma, entre medio de ese caos, entendí que su existencia ya estaba siendo demasiado dura como para que yo le agregará más pesares. _

_Con el paso de los días, mamá fue saliendo de un coma farmacológico que la había ayudado a mejorar bastante. Ella admitió, que de no ser por la ayuda de Francis para que saliera del auto destrozado, habría quedado atrapada entre medio de los hierros. Su tristeza duró bastante al saber que él había fallecido y no olvidaba, que luego de brindarle auxilio, el muchacho se dejó caer en el suelo, hundiéndose ambos en la inconsciencia. No supo decir más nada porque simplemente no lo recordaba._

_Un mes después, el profesor Banner se apareció por mi casa con un abogado para informarme que su hijo había dejado a su cargo un pequeño patrimonio: tres bares, que a su edad ya no podía administrar y por ese motivo, me los entregó con la única condición de que no abandonará mi profesión de docente. Fui sabedor de que la culpa formaba parte en su decisión de dejarme a cargo de los negocios, pero aún así, su firmeza me hizo ver que si los rechazaba, habría herido mucho más que su orgullo y para una persona con la tristeza que Banner cargaba, eso hubiera sido devastador. Entonces, tomando la ayuda de mi hermano y mi padre, acepté su generosa ofrenda y con solo firmar tres credenciales delante del abogado, la documentación legal y de apoderado de los bares pasaron a mis manos, convirtiéndome en propietario único del legado de su hijo. _

_Todavía recuerdo sus últimas palabras antes de despedirse…_

—_Edward… solo… no abandones nunca la docencia, una persona nace para enseñar y no cualquiera lo puede hacer de la manera correcta, el futuro de mucha gente pasará por tus manos. Tú tienes el don de educar, sabes captar la atención de los estudiantes y eso es algo para admirar. Pero te pido, por sobre todo, que no permitas que el mundo de la noche te nublé la mente y te alejé de lo que tú verdaderamente sabes hacer, ¿de acuerdo? —Asentí un poco emocionado ante sus palabras—. Bien, adiós hijo y no dudes nunca en pedir mi ayuda, si aún estoy vivo, podrás contar siempre conmigo…_

—_P-Profesor Banner… yo…_

—_Shhh… no mariconees que pareces una niña… bueno, ya me voy. —Con la ayuda del abogado subieron a un lujoso automóvil. Antes de partir, por la ventana gritó hasta donde le dio el aliento—. ¡Maneja bien los bares! —Le hice un asentimiento de cabeza y lo saludé con un movimiento de mano._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Desde ese día, hacía casi un año, pase a ser el dueño de tres lujosos locales nocturnos. Las instalaciones de cada lugar requirieron algo de mantenimiento, si bien se encontraban en buen estado, les hacía falta modernizarse un poco. Los edificios eran magníficos y tenían estilo, pero estaban mal usados. Por estos motivos, gran parte de mis ahorros fueron destinados a financiar las remodelaciones que se requerían para convertirlos en sitios actuales.

Las tres noches de re-inauguración, fueron una inesperada sorpresa para mí. El Lobby de Forks sobrepasó los números habituales de concurrentes, prácticamente toda la población joven del pueblo parecía haberse dado cita en el bar, recaudando una estupenda cantidad de dinero. En los dos Lobby de Seattle, las recolecciones también superaron mis expectativas, tanto así que en solo sus reaperturas, acumulé el capital suficiente para poder recuperar mis inversiones. Mantuve los nombres originales en memoria de Francis Banner, ya que no se me hacía justo cambiarlos y me parecía que de esa forma, los bares mantendrían su esencia.

Tiempo después, los tres locales facturaban tan bien que conseguí irme a vivir solo, comprándome una bonita casa ubicada en un barrio lujoso de Port Ángeles, la vivienda estaba hecha a mi medida, pero generalmente no la ocupaba. Para cuando llegó el último ofrecimiento del profesor Banner, yo ya tenía mi vida hecha en Chicago, allí conservaba un pequeño departamento que me servía para dormir y trabajar cuando no estaba en la universidad, y desde aquel lugar, manejaba mi nuevo negocio.

Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando mi antiguo docente me pidió el _favor de su vida_, según sus propias palabras. Él había sufrido un accidente doméstico que lo imposibilitó para ejercer en el instituto de Forks, por lo que me instó a suplantarlo. Aún sabiendo que nunca podría comparar el hecho de enseñar en una universidad como la de Chicago a una secundaria de pueblo, acepté su propuesta. La verdad, no me tomó mucho tiempo pensarlo, ya no precisaba trabajar tantas horas en la facultad dado que el sueldo que percibiría como profesor del colegio, sumado a las ganancias que obtenía de los bares, serían más que suficientes para mantenerme y la cercanía con mi familia y amigos, era un beneficio agregado.

Así fue que finalmente, decidí volver a Forks.

Debí haber sospechado que la vida estaba siendo demasiado buena conmigo, pero no lo advertí y la muy perra decidió pasarme factura. Creo que la cínica hizo un balance sobre mi persona, ya que si bien, me estaba dando las mejores cosas que un hombre de mi edad podría pedir, también me llevaba a desear lo que representaba la fruta prohibida de todo docente.

_Tener una relación con una alumna._

Isabella Swan no era una chica de su edad como cualquier otra, no. Ella era sumamente madura y fuerte. El reiterado ataque de sus compañeras y sus salidas aireadas de esas situaciones, la hacían sumamente atrayente ante mis ojos.

Su cuerpo no me importaba, es más, me gustaba. Me atraía su forma y aún más, la manera en la que ella lo llevaba. Me fascinaban sus ojos, su piel, su boca y su juguetona lengua. ¡Dios, toda Isabella me encantaba!

Supe que estaba perdido cuando aceptó verse conmigo fuera del ámbito escolar. Aquella pregunta abandonó mi boca sin que la pudiera detener. Obviamente, no me esperaba su rápida aceptación pero cuando dijo que sí, mi cabeza involuntariamente comenzó a maquinar lo que haríamos fuera de esas paredes opresoras. En aquel momento, no pensé, no razoné, simplemente permití que todo fluyera a mi alrededor.

Tres días transcurrieron desde esa propuesta, tres días de haber degustado sus labios, de maravillarme con su simpleza y con su fuego. Ella era una niña, una niña-mujer que anhelaba tener para mí, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

La espera se hacía insoportable pero al fin, el viernes llegó. Las ansias se acrecentaban en mi cuerpo a medida que las horas pasaban, era como si la época de la adolescencia regresará mí, dándome miedo por la forma en la que actuaba, puesto que mis acciones se parecían más a las de un chico con la misma edad de Bella. Ella me ponía de esa forma.

Cuando se hizo la hora de nuestro encuentro y ella no llegó, me preocupé y comencé a cavilar que quizás debería haber ido a buscarla. Era un idiota, Jasper tenía razón. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Intenté no pensar en cosas negativas y me distraje supervisando el bar. Al llegar a la habitación donde un equipo de seguridad se ocupaba de monitorear todo el bar por medio de un circuito cerrado de cámaras, fijé mi vista en una de las pantallas para ver claramente la hermosa figura de Bella en la puerta de ingreso, lo raro era que ella parecía estar discutiendo con Erik, uno de mis guardias. Solo un segundo me bastó para entender que no todo andaba bien allí abajo y salí como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección a la entrada.

Alcancé a escuchar solo la última parte de su altercado, ya que Bella parecía querer marcharse, lo cual arruinaba por completo mis planes, así que corrí detrás suyo, ella no escaparía de mí. Al guiarla nuevamente hacia el bar, Bella me sorprendió saliendo en defensa de Erik, lo cual era admirable ya a mí no me temblaría la voz ni la mano para despedirlo si se había propasado o insultado de alguna forma. Cargado con un cúmulo tormentoso e inexplicable de sensaciones, manifesté delante de un gran grupo de personas que Isabella era mi novia, las palabras simplemente salieron y no me arrepentí, de manera fugaz miré en su dirección y noté que no se había percatado de ese detalle o, si lo hizo, lo disimuló muy bien. Bella decidió dejar de lado la discusión, impresionándome una vez más al salir en defensa de alguien que, estaba seguro, la maltrató de algún modo.

Ya dentro de Lobby, pude resumirle lo bien que el local me había quedado, a ella le agradó tanto el ambiente, como la decoración. Me encargué de que conociera cada lugar y a cada uno de mis trabajadores.

Estuvimos hablando hasta que llegamos a la habitación que utilizaba como mi oficina. La sensación que me embargaba cuando estaba junto a ella, claramente se apoderó de los dos cuando cerré las puertas de aquel cuarto, dejándome, esta vez a mí, como la parte vulnerable. Ella me condujo a un estado de calentura total, haciéndome parecer un adolescente mientras me restregaba contra su culo apretándolo con mi pelvis, tocando cada parte de su anatomía. Acaricié sus pechos de manera deliciosa, sus pechos… Dios… me volvían loco, eran grandes y tan firmes. Como nunca, me imaginaba actuando de manera lujuriosa con una alumna, me veía saboreando sus pezones, mordiéndolos y suavizando su textura con mi lengua.

Todo fue sublime cuando ella me dejo colgando de sus manos al masturbarme de la manera en que lo hizo, sin vergüenza y sin inhibiciones. Me dio placer como nunca nadie lo había hecho, ni siquiera las pocas mujeres con las que tuve relaciones me excitaron lo suficiente como para hacerme alcanzar el clímax en tan poco tiempo. Entendí que Bella buscaba en mí lo mismo que yo en ella y pude comprobarlo en medio de nuestro arrebato…

—Eres perfecto para mí, Cullen, no quiero a otro… te quiero a ti con todo lo que eso conlleva, voy a arriesgarme por completo. —Una estúpida y radiante sonrisa llenó mi rostro. Ella me respondió de la misma forma y ejerció presión con su mano sobre mi falo, cerré los ojos ante tamaña sensación y mis manos buscaron un sostén en la puerta, apoyándose a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Sentir que me liberaba en su palma, hizo la situación mucho más erótica e inolvidable. Isabella, sin dudas, había sobrepasado mis expectativas.

Estaba al tanto de que el cumpleaños de Jasper sería aquí, yo mismo había propuesto el lugar para que Bella pudiera asistir ya que el Lobby de Forks no era seguro y en este teníamos menos posibilidades de que alguien nos viera. Luego de bailar con Bella y de olvidarme completamente de quién era yo, la lleve a la barra, sabía que en poco tiempo la loca novia de Jasper, y amiga de Bella, aparecería por la puerta. No paso mucho tiempo para que un reducido grupo de personas se nos acercara, Jasper lo hacía con Alice y mi hermano, con Rose. Isabella inmediatamente salió corriendo y chillando al encuentro de su amiga como si no se hubieran visto por años. Mi mejor amigo, en cambio, tenía esa inquisidora mirada suya, frunciendo el ceño y partiéndome al medio de preguntas.

Cuando ellas comenzaron a hablar, Jasper me alejó unos metros y comenzó con su discurso.

—Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo? Esto no era lo que habíamos acordado, tú me dijiste que te disculparías y ahí, quedaría todo…

—No, yo afirmé que le pediría perdón por la forma en que la había tratado, sí, pero nunca mencioné que con eso acabaría todo. —Lo tomé por los hombros e hice que me mirara—. Jasper, es ella, es Bella… esa chica de allí es mi pieza faltante. Soy consciente de que es menor, pero… pero la quiero para mí. Seré egoísta por primera vez en mi vida, voy a arriesgarme por lo que me está pasando con ella y… —Él se soltó bruscamente de mis manos para replicar mis palabras elevando un poco la voz.

—¡¿Y tú cómo sabes que ella no está jugando contigo?! Porque tranquilamente podría estar haciéndolo —negué con la cabeza.

—Simplemente lo sé, la química entre nosotros es poderosa, amigo, ella se estremece cuando la toco y yo igual… —esa frase lo hizo temblar y se tapó los oídos con una mueca de repulsión hacia mi confesión.

—¡Ya! No quiero que entres en detalles, solo… ¿Edward, estás realmente seguro de que esto es lo correcto? Tú tienes mucho más que perder en comparación a ella. —Asentí y luego la busqué con la mirada. No tenía dudas de que Bella era una chica única y siendo sincero, me importarían una mierda tanto la edad, como los prejuicios que tuviéramos que afrontar.

—Ella solo tiene que cumplir su mayoría de edad. —Lo miré otra vez—. Me arriesgaré y ella lo hará también… Sé que tengo mucho en juego, pero quiero hacerlo. Siempre estuve sujetó a las normas que medio mundo me impuso, ahora quiero decidir por mí mismo y dejar que mi corazón disponga. —Jasper no dijo nada y emitió un largo suspiro sopesando mi juicio.

Tampoco esperaba que acotara algo, simplemente quería que me apoyará cuando lo requiriera en silencio.

El resto de la noche pasó sin contratiempos, Bella se llevaba de maravillas con mi entorno. Mi hermano estaba, como siempre, concentrando la atención haciendo sus bromas y chistes acerca de que yo era un _asaltador de cunas,_ a lo que mis gruñidos salían a flote.

Unas horas después, todos comenzaron a despedirse y fui consciente del valor que había ganado con los tragos, desinhibiéndome completamente. Comprendí que no quería alejarme de Isabella y estaba al tanto de que Alice se iría con Jasper, por lo que decidí hacerle una propuesta.

—Bella, yo… uhm… no sé, estaba pensando si… ¿te gustaría ir a mi casa? ¡Solo a dormir! —Me apuré a aclarar—. Si tú quieres, claro… —¡Dios! Ya podía sentir como mi cara se tornaba de un intenso color rosa. Siempre me pasaba lo mismo, esa parte tímida de mi personalidad no se iba, es más, creo que empeoraba a medida que el tiempo transcurría. Cuando volví a fijarme en mi chica, ella se sonrió y mi miró de forma coqueta.

—De acuerdo, me gustaría conocer dónde vives, además, necesito un descanso… estos jodidos tacones me están matando. —Bella siempre siendo sincera.

Le pedí a Emmett que se encargará de todo lo concerniente al bar y controlará que se les pagará los bonos a los trabajadores que se quedarían a limpiar después del cierre. Tomados de la mano, caminamos hacia la salida y antes de llegar a la puerta, ambos escuchamos cómo gritaban su nombre.

— ¡Bells! —Me di la vuelta y lo vi, era uno de mis Disk Jockey y venía acercándose a paso acelerado en dirección a nosotros.

— ¡Jacob! —respondió Bella, soltándose de mi agarre cuando el muchacho Black la tomó en un abrazo que me pareció un poco íntimo. Apreté tanto mis puños, como mi mandíbula. No quería que la tocara, ni siquiera cuando podía advertir que ella lo conocía. Jacob la liberó de sus brazos, pero antes de dar por finalizada su genuina muestra de cariño, la nalgueó dos veces.

Juro que debí contenerme al máximo para no quebrarle los dedos ante semejante atrevimiento. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que ella iba de mi mano? Eso tenía que ser una clara señal de que estaba conmigo. El gruñido que solté, brotó desde lo más profundo de mí ser, de esa parte primitiva que llevaba guardada y que muy rara vez, casi nunca me atrevería a decir, se hizo presente para marcar un territorio que consideraba como propio. Aún bajo el efecto de los celos, la sostuve de la cintura bajo la atenta mirada de Jacob y envolví mi brazo a su alrededor mirándolo con odio.

—Veo que se conocen… —manifesté en un claro reproche. ¿De dónde había salido ese lado tan posesivo? Bella me observaba algo incómoda por mi actitud y eso me parecía bien, porque esta situación era algo que, sin dudas, aclararía más adelante.

Esperaba que ella revelara algo, pero en cambio, fue él quien habló, observándome detenidamente y con la clara confusión de no saber de qué forma dirigirse a mí. Sin embargo, yo no estaba para displicencias y esperaba que el chico no se equivocara pues el macho alfa en mi interior, gritaba que yo era su jodido jefe y el chucho, por su propio bien, debía dirigirse a mí como tal.

—Sí, Sr. Cullen, cuando Seth me comentó que su novia se llamaba Isabella y que además era la misma persona que muestran mis fotos pero de veinte años, no me lo creí y tuve que bajar a comprobarlo. —Él la miró de forma dura y con algunos reproches—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo unos minutos? —le pidió. Ella se giró hacia mí y le di una ojeada, dudoso de dejarla ir, ¿de dónde se conocían y qué relación los unía?

—¿Puedes esperarme en la puerta? —me preguntó nerviosa.

—No, te esperaré aquí —contesté, sin darle posibilidad a réplica. Bella bufó y ambos se alejaron unos metros. No podía escuchar nada pero se la veía con el rostro angustiado. En un momento, él la cogió entre sus brazos, dejando un beso tierno sobre su frente. Fue entonces cuando no aguanté más y caminé hacia ellos. Cuando llegué, me coloqué detrás de _mi _chica y pase las manos sobre sus caderas.

—Black, ¿no deberías estar en la cabina del DJ? —El aludido asintió con la cabeza—. Bueno, ¿qué estás esperando? —el muchacho miró a Bella mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Nos estamos hablando, Bells. —Fue todo su saludo y sin más preámbulo, se giró yéndose por donde vino.

—Larguémonos de una puta vez. —Tomé su mano y la jalé hasta la salida del bar.

Cuando llegamos afuera, caminé hacia mi coche, estacionado justo frente a la puerta principal del bar.

—No, espera. —Bella hizo que me detuviera de golpe y mi cuerpo chocó contra el suyo—. Lo siento… yo, vine en mi auto, ahí tengo un bolso con mis cosas y si voy a quedarme en tu casa por esta noche, prefiero no dejarlo aquí. —Tenía razón. La acompañé hasta su vehículo, aparcado solo a unos metros del mío y sin aguantarme, la apoyé en la puerta de éste y mi cuerpo cubrió el suyo. Era una presión que se mantenía leve pero que deleitaba a mis músculos cuando hacíamos algún movimiento que conseguía la fricción adecuada en esas zonas sensibles y deseosas de ser tocadas.

—Port Ángeles no queda muy lejos —susurré—, sígueme —indiqué, para luego permitirle a mi boca devorar sus labios con hambre.

Esperé a que ella subiera a su vehículo y entonces, me dirigí al mío y conduje hasta mi hogar. De vez en cuando, miraba por el espejo retrovisor en busca del auto de Bella, noté que ella no era tan arriesgada manejando, por lo que cuando yo mismo me descontrolaba un poco, trataba de bajar la velocidad permitiendo que ella me alcanzará y no me perdiera de vista.

Al llegar a mi casa, nos estacionamos y suspiré cuando vi la construcción. Estaba un poco nervioso, nunca antes había traído a una chica.

—Ven —pedí tomando su bolso y sosteniendo su mano para dirigirnos por el sendero de piedra que llevaba hasta el pórtico.

—¿Vives solo? —inspeccionó, su tímida vocecita apenas si se escuchaba.

—Sí —contesté, abriendo la cerradura y permitiendo que ella entrará primero.

—Es una bonita casa —señaló cuando ingresamos.

—¿Quieres que nos cambiemos y luego tomemos algo? —Necesitaba alejarme un momento de ella porque las ganas que tenía de besarla y tocar su cuerpo eran insoportables.

—Está bien… supongo —respondió en un murmullo. Hice una seña para que me siguiera y la llevé hasta la habitación de huéspedes. Una vez ahí, abrí la puerta y le expliqué que contaba con un pequeño baño.

Di un vistazo por unos segundos a la gran cama que coronaba el centro de la habitación y tragué el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta. Estaba siendo muy estúpido. ¡Joder, tenía 30 años y estaba comportándome como un púber!

—Bien… cuando termines, baja y espérame en la cocina —anuncié. Ella me demostró que estaba de acuerdo con un movimiento de su cabeza, por lo que decidí darle intimidad.

—Cullen… —Mierda, no. Esa voz que ponía me hacía estremecer cuando la usaba para pedirme algo. Lo había comprobado esta misma noche en el bar. Apreté el picaporte y la quedé mirando desde allí, esperando que hablara.

— ¿No me das un beso? —Tragué grueso y me enderecé. Si lo iba a hacer, entonces lo haría bien. Aunque… aún estaba algo molesto por la demostración de afecto que tuvo Black con ella.

—No —contesté y salí dejándola parada en medio de la blanca habitación.

Cuando salí al pasillo, me invadió una sensación de malestar por haber recordado al pendejo de Jacob. Cómo la abrazó sin reparos y cómo tocó su… ¡Dios, no! Ella era mía y nadie tenía permitido tocarla de esa forma.

Fui a mi cuarto y me di un ligero baño, trataba de bajar la erección que cargaba por imaginarme las distintas formas en las que deseaba tenerla recostada en mi cama. Parecía un maldito pervertido, pero me era imposible no pensar en eso, mucho menos cuando la tenía a unos pocos metros de distancia, desnuda y dándose un baño.

Necesitaba beber algo fuerte.

Cuando terminé, me coloqué un jean desgastado y una playera negra, opté por no calzarme nada en los pies ya que mi casa estaba completamente alfombrada, con excepción la cocina, aunque ésta poseía pisos térmicos, así que no era un problema andar descalzo por toda la residencia. Bajé antes que Bella y saqué de un costado del refrigerador mi botella de Jack Daniel's para beber un trago y luego otro, hasta que se acomodó en mi sistema. Justo cuando sentí que mi cuerpo se calentaba gracias al bendito líquido que descendía por mi garganta, la oí acercarse. Las imágenes de Jacob tocándola regresaron como flashes y un temblor de desagrado me azotó. Me giré y sin darle tiempo a nada, la empujé para dejarla contra la encimera.

Ella solo me miraba con cierta calidez en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué estás enojado? Desde que salimos del bar te notó así, ¿qué sucede? —No me aguanté más y sostuve su mentón con mis manos, en un gesto claramente posesivo, para inmediatamente atacar sus labios con fervor, permitiendo que mi lengua batallara libremente con la suya y provocando que ambos nos excitáramos.

Bella movió su cadera frotándose con la mía y fue el momento justo para tomar aire. Incliné mi frente sobre la suya intentando contenerme, pero su boca me atraía como el agua a un sediento, un simple beso no me era suficiente. Entonces, volví a besarla con ímpetu mientras la envolvía entre mis brazos.

— ¿Por qué estás así? —cuestionó nuevamente.

—Me vuelves loco, nena… tanto, que no me dejas pensar con claridad —reconocí, conteniéndome de no tomarla sobre la encimera. Mis manos viajaron a sus pechos, acariciándolos con delicadeza y lujuria. Mis dedos sintieron sus pezones erguirse y con una suavidad extrema, los apreté mientras mi cadera comenzaba a realizar movimientos circulares en su centro. Estábamos sumamente excitados, la sentía laxa en mis manos, tan blanda como la arcilla entre los dedos de un alfarero.

—Edward… —Mi nombre sonó tan putamente erótico que no me resistí y levanté su playera, dejando expuesto su vientre y su sujetador. Sin detenerme un segundo, invadí los bordes de las copas y los bajé. Afiancé sus senos con mis manos y sentí su piel caliente y sedosa. Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y encontré en ellos vergüenza, mantuve mi mirada sobre la suya y quise que viera en los mía la pasión que ella, aún con su peso, despertaba en mí. No me importaba nada, Bella era mucho más que una talla grande.

Bella gimió y me acerqué mucho más, tomándola por sus redondos y firmes glúteos.

—No permitiré que ningún pendejo de mierda te vuelva a tocar, esto... —señalé, amasando su trasero con descaro y restregando mí miembro erecto contra su centro—, es mío... y solo a mí me pertenece. —Bella estaba tan ida que no advirtió cuando desabroché su pantalón para deslizarlo hasta por debajo de su culo, con bragas y todo. Gemí de puro gozo al percatarme de que estaba completamente entregada—. Mío... todo tu hermoso cuerpo es mío. —Y sin más, mis dedos se colaron entre sus piernas, tocando ese lugar húmedo y tibio, logrando que de sus labios salieran jadeos entrecortados que se mezclaban con el silencio de la cocina.

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse y para mí, fue un deleite apreciar como disfrutaba de mis caricias. Sabía dónde tocar para que ella lo disfrutara completamente, me lo habían enseñado, en una sola noche con aquella descarada mujer fue suficiente para aprender cómo se debía dar placer a una mujer. Y en este momento, mi mente solo podía concentrarse en poner todo lo que conocía a disposición de la muchacha que sostenía entre mis brazos, solamente ella disfrutaría y únicamente yo, la haría llegar a sus próximos orgasmos.

—Edward… mierda, no pares, no te detengas… —Necesitaba liberarse, lo advertía en mis dedos por como los apretaba con sus paredes.

Besé su cuello, dejando una línea de fuego con la punta de mi lengua. Chupé el lóbulo de su oreja y una convulsión azotó su cuerpo. Sus manos se sujetaban al borde de la mesada y las apretaba para mantener su estabilidad. Su respiración se sobrevenía cada vez más agitada e irregular. Podía advertir que ya no le quedaba mucho.

—Dame todo de ti, nena… así… no quiero que nadie más vuelva a tocar lo que es mío, ¿entendido? —No respondió. Sus párpados se mantenían cerrados, inmersa en su placer—. ¿Entendido? —volví a cuestionar, y al no recibir una afirmación de su parte, saqué mis dedos de su interior. Abrió los ojos de repente y me observó desafiante.

—Sí, profesor Cullen, entendido. —expresó con voz ronca. Le di una sonrisa, sabiendo el efecto que esa acción causaba en las mujeres a mí alrededor. Pasé la lengua por mis labios y asentí mientras introducía nuevamente mis dedos y tocaba aquel punto que la haría ver las estrellas.

Bella gimió alto y ronroneó cuando retiré mi mano de su intimidad, dándole una última caricia, suave y delicada.

—Bien… creo que por ahora estaremos más que bien, me parece que deberíamos ir a dormir —susurré sobre su boca.

—¿No tomáremos nada? —averiguó, separándose un poco de mi cuerpo.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —le ofrecí. A lo mejor y a ella le apetecía beber alguna cosa. Qué idiota era, con mi arrebato olvidé por completo invitarle algo.

—No, no me apetece nada. Necesito contarte algo, pero será mañana, ahora solo quiero dormir. —Asentí mientras le daba otro beso y le subía las bragas junto con sus pantalones acomodándoselos en su lugar.

Después de acompañarla nuevamente hasta la que sería su habitación, me despedí con un beso y no pude resistirme a darle una nalgada. Con una risita de satisfacción, entré a mi cuarto y me tiré en mi cama, pensando en cómo seguiría después de esto. Los sucesos de esta noche, me habían demostrado que Bella era mi perdición y no existía parte dentro de mí que se quejara por ese hecho, por el contrario, lo aceptaba y anhelaba aún más, mucho más de ella.

Con ese pensamiento, caí en la inconsciencia, soñando con un par de ojos verdes, unos similares a los de mi _nena._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté temprano y elaboré un desayuno idóneo para renovar energías. Cociné avena como mi madre solía hacerla para mí. Estaba al tanto de que a simple vista, podía verse desagradable, pero era realmente delicioso cuando se le agregaba miel. También preparé café, tostadas, frutas cortadas, jugo de naranja y pomelo exprimido. Cuando terminé, puse cada cosa y alimento sobre la mesada de la cocina. No conocía qué le gustaría comer a Bella, por lo que coloqué allí un poco de todo lo que tenía en mi heladera, acomodé las tres clases de mermeladas y dulces, más el queso crema para untar las tostadas. Al tener todo listo, me apuré al segundo piso para comprobar si ya se había despertado.

Entré sin hacer mucho ruido y no la vi en la cama. Por un segundo, el pánico me recorrió la espalda pero se esfumó tan rápido como llegó al escuchar la ducha del baño encendida. Cerré los ojos y sonreí como idiota por ser tan paranoico. Me senté en la cama para esperarla y alcé su almohada inhalando el perfume que ahora impregnaba la tela. Automáticamente, me sentí como un pervertido o quizás, un enfermo.

Definitivamente, esta niña me tenía a mal traer.

La vi salir del baño envuelta en una toalla y noté que ésta apenas le cubría el trasero. Me lamí los labios y solo eso bastó para ponerme duro como una roca. Algunas gotas escurrían por su cuello y su cabello mojado estaba recogido en lo alto de su cabeza, formando un desordenado moño. Al advertir mi presencia, dio un brinco y sostuvo su toalla con fuerza. Se sentía intimidada, por lo que le sonreí buscando tranquilizarla y me levanté para acercarme a ella muy despacio.

— _¡Estas siendo un depravado, Cullen! —_chilló mi conciencia.

—_Sí, y no me importa en lo absoluto _—le respondí a mi mente.

—Solo venía a avisarte que el desayuno está listo —aclaré, mientras tomaba una gota que descendía por su cuello, llegando hasta el nacimiento de su pecho. Chupé mi dedo y ella separó sus labios en un claro signo de nerviosismo.

—Está bien… yo… so-solo déjame que me cambié y… —Deposité un delicado beso en sus labios y ella suspiró cuando me separé. Me di la vuelta y pude escuchar como hablaba entre balbuceos, llamándome _bastardo, _por lo que regresé sobre mis pasos con una petulante sonrisa adornando mi rostro_._

Para cuando Bella bajó, yo estaba sirviendo el café. Ella se sentó y ambos comenzamos a comer. Después de un tiempo, hablando de alguna que otra cosa y de que ella alabará mi desayuno, finalmente comentó de lo que quería decirme anoche.

—Tanya sospecha que tú me gustas.

— ¿Tanya?, ¿qué Tanya? —No sabía de quién estaba hablando.

—Tanya Denali… la chica rubia que me odia con toda su desagradable alma, estamos las dos en tu clase de biología. —Asentí, recordando de quien se trataba. Esa chica no me caía bien pero sus notas eran bastante buenas, por lo que debía ser agradable con ella—. También me informó que estaba interesada en ti y además, la muy zorra tuvo la osadía de explicarme sus planes, unos completamente desagradables en los que tú y su cama iban incluidos en la misma oración y para que lo comprendas del todo, la cito textualmente: "_Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para que terminé en mi cama, así que no te hagas ilusiones o mejor aún, disfrútalo en tus sueños porque solo ahí lo podrás tener"_ —Me reí por la imitación que hizo de la voz chillona de la aludida y negué con la cabeza.

—Entonces, supongo que tendré que cuidarme de esa niña —pronuncié, exagerando mi preocupación.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Edward, la maldita es una perra cuando se lo propone, yo lo sé por experiencia. —La miré serio.

— ¿Acaso piensas que lo que hago contigo, sucede con cualquier otra chica del instituto? —Ella me observó asombrada por mis palabras.

— ¿Lo haces?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Tú eres la única! —Y con eso, o quizás con mi chillido desmedido, la muy condenada se echó a reír descaradamente—. Bella, quiero que estés segura de lo que nos está ocurriendo y espero comprendas que yo ya no estoy para juegos, los dos tenemos piedras que sortear y no serán solo una, sino dos: la diferencia de edad y el cuidarnos de que no nos descubran. —Ella estuvo de acuerdo con mis palabras como una niña buena. Le sonreí y tomé su mano para que se parara y rodeara la mesa, ella lo hizo y dudo cuando quise sentarla en mi regazo.

—Uhm… peso un poco-mucho y podría hacerte daño. —explicó avergonzada.

— ¡No seas ridícula! —rebatí, mientras la jalaba y hacía que se apoyara en mis piernas. Ella emitió un gritito pero rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos.

—Peso 80 kg. ¿Eso no te parece mucho?

—80 Es un buen número para mí. ¿Sabías el cuerpo de la mujer tiene 80 puntos erógenos donde se les puede brindar placer? —Pregunté en un susurro sobre su oído, mientras lamía su lóbulo, deleitándome en uno de esos tantos puntos—. 80 son las posiciones que muestra el libro más vendido acerca del sexo… así que… para mí, 80 está más que bien. ¿Para ti? —consulté mientras metía mi mano dentro de su playera, tomando su pecho.

—Para mí también, de hecho, está más que bien. —Y literalmente, se abandonó a mis besos y caricias, tal como yo solía hacerlo con ella.

Después de hoy, no permitiría que nadie se entrometiera en esto que ambos estábamos construyendo. Aún no podía explicarlo de alguna manera o ponerle una etiqueta, pero decidí que simplemente, permitiría que fluyera tanto como ambos quisiéramos.

Aunque, algo dentro mío, me advertía que no cambiaría de opinión con respecto a mantenerla conmigo en mucho tiempo, porque a pesar de no poder definirnos claramente o estar al tanto de todos los problemas que deberíamos afrontar, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que no sería capaz de dejar ir a Bella jamás.

* * *

**Bueno el aqui tan anciado cap de 80 desde la perspectiva del bipolar... ¿que les parecio? me siento un poco insegura a si lo hice bien o no. La mentalidad de Edward es un pocoooo... confusa.**

**Bueno gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, de corazón lo agradezco.**

**Y muchas gracias a mi beta querida...**

**Se las quiere**

_***** Gis Cullen *****_


End file.
